Back At Ya
by Fairywm
Summary: With one simple wish to a vengeance demon and Harry gets some of his own back. Response to Scott the Wanderer's challenge, When Harry met Hallie!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Wish**

 _Summary: After Harry's name comes out of the Goblet nobody in Hogwarts believes he didn't enter himself, not matter what he says. He meets Halfrek who is posing as a student from Durmstrang. That's when he makes a wish. Response to Scott the Wanderer's challenge, When Harry met Hallie!_

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, PJO-Is-Amazing1234 and thaliatheawesome, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, especially since I tend to add things and not send them back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Halfrek was borrowed for this chapter and possibly one or two cameos. So this isn't quite a crossover, still she is no mine.**

 **This is in reply to Scott the Wanderer's challenge:**

 _Name (of challenge): When Harry met Hallie!_

 _Name of challenger (as in your name): Scott the Wanderer_

 _Due date (if applicable): Any time_

 _Pairings/characters: Any but no male/slash no fem!Harry and for love of all things holy no Harry/Umbridge, Harry/Fem!Draco or Harry/fem!Voldemort_ _ **(No Pairing as of yet, might change though)**_

 _Summary: After Harry's name comes out of the Goblet nobody in Hogwarts believes he didn't enter himself, not matter what he says. Some don't condemn him for it, but they are a vast minority and unfortunately does include his best friends. Harry has spent several days as almost everyone's chew toy with only a few outside of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang cursing him. He meets Halfrek who is posing as a student from Durmstrang. That's when he makes a wish._ _ **(done, sorta)**_

 _Other details:_

 _Halfrek is a Vengeance Demon from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, her portfolio is Abused and neglected children. She has a special soft spot for Harry given all the abuse and neglect he has suffered. So she takes this opportunity to grant Harry a Wish with no negative repercussions for himself._

 _Harry wish should sound simple but the implementation should put the maximum amount of suffering on all those who have wronged Harry. Halfrek's list is long and it includes many, many people from Voldemort to Dumbledore and includes his best friends because of their recent betrayal. However, Halfrek does have a sense of justice and each person's punishment will be in proportion to the harm they caused Harry, though she is a Both Eyes for an Eye and Several Teeth for a Tooth type of demon._ _ **(Done)**_

 _Meanwhile while everything is going wrong for everyone who has wronged Harry, Mr. Potter is discovering is awful luck in life is reversing, much like a dose of Felix Felicius that doesn't wear off for quite some time. People who tried to stand by Harry find something similar for them, albeit limited to the extent of them making the stand._ _ **(Done)**_

 _People I would like to see excluded from Harm: The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Neville, Cedric Diggory (He's a nice guy), Fleur Delacour (even her slight insult is no real harm as Harry doesn't know her from Eve, yet), Filius Flitwick, Luna Lovegood (Like Luna would hurt Harry), Cho Chang (if Cedric likes her she can't be a complete bitch), and Viktor Krum. Everyone else is free game though some are far more guilty than others._ _ **(Done)**_

 _I am a huge fan of Harry/Fleur, but it is not a requirement._ _ **(I'll think about it)**_

 _Bonus points if you have the Scoobies (Buffy, Giles, Xander, Cordellia, and Willow) mentioned as being real in HPverse, but obviously not saving Sunnydale yet._ _ **(I think I can sneak at least a one-liner in).**_

 **Hpbvshpbvs**

It was a cold November's night and the stars were just starting to show in the sky. Shades of purple and pinks colored the castle and its grounds. The messy haired, bespectacled boy, known as Harry Potter or the Boy Who Lived, was lost in thought. He was sitting upon a boulder near the Black Lake. This area was mostly hidden from the windows of the castle. His winter robe did little to warm him.

It was the day after the Wand Weighing Ceremony, and Rita Skeeter had done a great job of making Harry look like a weeping boy who cheated at everything he did. If it wasn't bad enough that a vast majority of the students thought he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, including his ex-best friend, Ron, now they would think that he was a cry-baby mama's boy who entered the contest just to gain attention.

Harry was, in fact, hiding from the rest of the students. The jinxes and the hexes he had to endure were enough to make him come out here in the cold. The gossip and the taunts made him stay. Even those that stood up for him weren't enough to make him face the rest of the student body. He was so angry about those idiots, and the fact the staff was doing nothing about it didn't help.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise. Shifting on the boulder he turned his head to the side and noted a girl in a Durmstrang uniform making her way to him. He tried to remember if he had seen her before — she didn't look familiar — but really, other than Krum, he didn't know any of the Durmstrang students.

She was of medium height and had a crown of curly light brown hair, which reached just a little farther than her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face and deep dark brown eyes. The brown and burgundy colored wool she wore, the uniform of her school, looked warm. The girl climbed up on the rock Harry was perched on and sat beside him. "You have had it rough?" she asked in a heavy accent that Harry couldn't place. "I read your Daily Prophet; they don't like you much?"

"Yeah, I don't know why Skeeter said all those things about me, but, yeah, it's been a rough day. Well, week, really," he answered. He then held out his hand and introduced himself, "Harry Potter."

"You may call me Hallie, my name is hard to pronounce in English," she said and shook his hand in a firm grip

"So, Hallie, what brings you out here?" Harry asked conversationally. This tournament was supposed to be for international relations after all, and he didn't want Hogwarts to appear rude.

"You looked like you could use someone to speak vith," she said with a tilt of her head. "Vair are your friends? The bushy headed girl and the other boy, the vons you vere sitting vith ven your name was called." She waved her hand in the general direction of the castle. "These are not very good friends to leave you in the cold by yourself."

"Oh, them... well, Ron, the boy, isn't speaking to me right now. And Hermione, the girl, well… she doesn't really listen to me when I say I want to be alone. So she's probably looking for me right now." Harry shook his head at that. He loved Hermione like a sister, but he kept telling her he needed to think and she kept telling him he needed to study. Sometimes he got the impression that she didn't believe him. That she was only helping because he had saved her life and she didn't want to lose a friend since she had so few. Plus, she kept harping on him to make up with Ron; like it was his fault the other boys accused him of cheating. They had had a small argument about it and now he was here.

"The rest of the school, they are treating you bad, yes?" the girl asked with a slightly anticipating look in her eye. This made Harry cautious; there really was not reason for this stranger to worry about how others treated him. Harry never was one to trust easy. "I have seen the buttons, they are hurtful, no?"

"Not all, but most, yeah," he confirmed with a nod of his head. That was an answer that couldn't hurt. Not touching on the buttons, he didn't want to express his anger to a stranger.

"I get the feeling that many have done you vrong. I vud help you. Tell me, if you could have anything right now, vat vud you vish?" Now the girl's dark brown eyes were downright predatory as she turned to him and looked him dead in the eye.

Warning bells went off in his head; he knew what she was now. They had studied vengeance demons in DADA, and they were extremely rare, but dangerous if one wasn't careful.

Harry started edging away from the… being, never taking his eyes off her. Suddenly a thought came upon him and he stilled and looked at the lake. Maybe he could make a wish, and if he worded it really careful, it might not come back to bite him. He knew that was a probably futile thought, but it might not be so bad. It might be his only chance to get out of the Tournament and get back at everyone who ever hurt him; Ron, Snape, the Dursleys, the students that were hexing him, whoever entered him into this contest, all those others that made his life miserable. How bad could that be? But he had to be vigilant—he didn't want to suddenly see blood and gore everywhere. After all, that was what vengeance demons did with badly worded wishes.

Hallie, she had said her name was, making him wonder if she could be Halfrek, Demon for Abuse and Neglected Children. She was one that took care of kids, and since this was a school he wouldn't have to worry about her killing off the gossipers or the traitors. But, he would still have to be vigilant so that she wouldn't kill the professors. 'Yeah, as much as I hate Snape, I wouldn't want his death on my conscience.'

Harry looked out upon the dark waters of the Black Lake and contemplated. They had sat silently for ten minutes or so. The… girl sat silently beside him. Suddenly and with determination, Harry turned his green eyes and looked into her dark ones. He took a deep breath hoping he phrased his wish correctly and said, "I wish that _everyone_ would know _exactly_ what they've done and how they've made me _feel_ ," putting emphasis on what he hoped were the right words. This way both good and bad would come from his wish.

The girl's visage morphed; her face grew ridges and bumps, until her forehead to the end of her neck was lined with them. She was older, more like woman than a student. Her dark brown eyes turned green; there was a calculating look there, as if she viewed this as a challenge. Her bumpy face softened as she looked that the young man in front of her, kindness was present. Her voice, when she spoke, echoed around the lake. "Granted." And she winked out of sight.

The world blinked.

 **Hpbvshpbvs**

 **Just a small prologue, most of my chapters are between 2,000 to 4,000 words. If you are looking for horror, sorry I can't write that, this will mostly be non-physical damage; loss of positions, loss of standing, being sued etc., etc., etc…. this is a challenge, so if you want to do a horror one then respond to Scott the Wanderer and have at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Catalyst**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, PJO-Is-Amazing1234 and thaliatheawesome, for looking this over. Thanks darrelldeam for looking this over when you didn't have too. All mistakes are my own.**

 _AN: Remember this is a wish verse things are going to happen without reason or explanation._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

Harry looked at the now vacant spot the demon had disappeared from. 'Dammit, I was hoping to ask her what she did.' He looked around and didn't see of feel anything different. He got up and was headed back to Hogwarts, when he noticed a younger blond girl in Ravenclaw robes, headed his way.

"Hello, Harry Potter, I see the Nargles have finally left you alone," she said in a dreamy voice looking at a spot on the side of his head. She was a slight girl, with a sundress under her open robes, which was bizarre as it was almost winter in Scotland. She wore mismatched sock in dress shoes. There were radishes hanging from her ears and what looked to be butterbeer corks in a necklace around her neck. All in all she was a strange sight.

"Ummm, what?" was his confused reply.

"Never mind… I have something to talk with you about. Can we go to the rock you just came from," she asked in a serious voice, her grey-blue eyes looking into his.

"Ummm, yeah, sure," he said rubbing the back of his neck, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. He turned and headed back to the boulder and when they reached it, he helped the slight girl up and sat next to her. "So, who are you? And what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot you don't know me. I am Luna Lovegood, though most call me Looney, I don't' mind. It's the wrackspurts that make them that way," she said looking out at the lake. She turned to him eventually and said, "I just had a memory of my father telling me to interview you for the Quibbler. The funny thing is I also have one of him telling me I was too young to do that. Odd, isn't it?" She tilted her head to the side, causing her long hair to cascade over her slender shoulders. The radish earrings swung with the motion.

"Oh, yeah, odd," Harry replied, nervously running his hands through his hair. He wondered if this girl could read minds or see the future.

"Don't worry, Harry, I won't tell. I have a feeling that it will all work out. Too bad the Scoobies won't fare as well as you will. The Dale is going to be hurting for that week. Cordelia should be more careful with her wish, and then maybe things won't be so bad," she said vacantly staring off into the sky. She shook her head and hummed a little tune as she looked at the boy in front of her, waiting for his decision.

Harry looked at the weird girl and wondered if she was completely sane. 'Cordelia? Nargles? Wrackspurts? Scoobies? The Dale? What is she talking about?' The confused black haired teen shifted suddenly uncomfortable. He wondered whether he should let this strange girl interview him. Well, it wasn't like he had a good running with the press, and he had never heard of the Quibbler. Harry was still debating when Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, let's get started then. What can you tell me, Harry Potter, about your childhood?" She conjured a parchment and writing utensils, not waiting any longer for the boy to make up his mind. She knew what was needed for him to be free of the ridicule that haunted these halls.

"How did you do that? That's fifth year stuff," Harry asked slightly awed.

"I'm a Ravenclaw. It's one of the first spells we learn," she answered, and then glared at him. "You're avoiding the question. If you want people to treat you fairly then you need to tell the truth." She punctuated her point by jabbing him in the chest.

The messy haired boy rubbed the spot, sighed and thought about it. It was something Hermione had also mentioned in the past. Maybe they were right… maybe he needed to get it out there and then people would know he wasn't some glory hound.

So he settled more comfortably on the boulder, leaning back on his elbows and stared at the twinkling stars. He didn't look at Luna; he just started talking.

He told her all about his childhood. The cupboard, the verbal abuse, the lack of food, thinking his parents were drunks on the dole and died in a car accident, the too big hand-me-down clothes and even all about Harry Hunting. It took a good hour to get it all out, but he felt better for it. He explained about the previous three summers with his, 'oh so loving' relatives. She laughed when he told about his Aunt Marge.

Luna cast a warming charm on both of them. "I'm sorry to hear your childhood was so bad, Harry," the dreamy eyed blonde said placing a hand on the foot nearer her. "So… Now tell me about the years since you've come back to the magical world." Her hand poised to take more notes. This would put the Quibbler on the map. Her father would be proud, even if he really didn't tell her to do the interview.

Harry took a deep breath and shifted to a cross-legged position. He began to tell her about the fiasco of what happened when he first set foot in the Leaky Cauldron. He told her about the way people treated him his first weeks of Hogwarts, and how it made him feel. He went on about the threat to his life during the Quidditch match, the mystery he and his friends solved, the traps, Quirrell and how it felt to be the cause of the man's death. He left out the Mirror of Erised, the dragon and his Invisibility Cloak, feeling like he didn't really want those facts broadcast to the wizarding world, but he spoke of his frustration with how the headmaster had shaken off his question as to why Voldemort was after him.

He shifted again and looked Luna in the eye and didn't see pity, just someone who wanted to know. So Harry spoke of second year. How he still held a grudge against most of the student body for dubbing him the Heir of Slytherin. He expressed his anger over what happened to Hagrid. He told about his time in the Chamber and what Tom had told him—and done to Ginny. He spoke about Dobby and what the little elf had tried to do to save his life. His eyes became gentle when he spoke about his overly energetic friend. He did vent his frustration over Malfoy Sr. getting way with what he did and how he had tried to kill him.

His voice took on a furious tone when he talked about his third year. He mentioned his extreme reaction to the Dementors and what they made him remember. He ranted some more when he spoke of Sirius and how he was his innocent godfather, not a mass murderer, and the anger that he felt when the real criminal —Peter Pettigrew— got away. He expressed his disappointment at the adults for not listening to him and his friends. He left out the time turner and the escape.

He concluded his story with what had happened in the last few months. How in the beginning he was happy that maybe this year his life wouldn't be in jeopardy, and how frustrated and angry he felt when that wasn't the case. He finished off with how sometimes he felt the magical world was maybe not for him.

Luna nodded and finished her notes. "I'll write this up and get it to my father tonight. There should be a special edition tomorrow. Your story will be heard," she stated firmly and then she jumped off the boulder and headed to the castle.

Harry sat for a little while longer, hope in his heart for the first time since his name came out of the Goblet. He knew he should get up, it was way past curfew, but he wanted to dwell for awhile.

After about a half an hour basking in the light feeling his head held, he got up and went to the castle, ready to face the consequences of his wish. He made it to the Gryffindor common room unmolested. When he got there he was overtaken by his ex-friend, Ron Weasley; a tall, gangly redhead, who was brandishing a letter.

"Look what I've got," the redhead said smugly. "I finally made it rich. This is a letter telling me I've won a sweepstake." Then the boy rubbed his nose and got a confused look on his face. "I don't remember entering, but I won. So now I am the Boy Who Won… prefer it to your title." He pushed his former friend in the shoulder, gloating on his new found fame.

"Good for you," Harry deadpanned. Then shoved the taller boy out of his way and headed to his bed. He was suddenly tired and wanted to put the day behind him, including the bragging Weasley.

"Jealous?" Ron taunted. "Can't share the glory?"

"I sure hope your fame brings you everything it ever brought me," Harry said over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. He just made it to his bed and flopped down, not even undressing, and was quickly asleep.

The next day more and more students were saying 'hi' to him and clapping him on the back stating they believed in him. It was at lunch when a huge flock of owls descended on the Hall, all of them had a copy of the Quibbler, with the headline 'Harry Potter Tells All' splashed across the front. Harry took his copy and had to admit, after he read the front page article, that it was well done. The only thing he regretted was that he was still dubbed the Boy Who Lived, but at least now people would admire him for what he had done and not some fluke.

Ron scowled at him; angry that Harry was getting the attention once more, until a copy of the Daily Prophet was also distributed and the story of his winning were published within. He didn't seem to notice that his family was glaring at him.

"Oi, Potter, how does it feel to be second best? You had to get your story heard in a second rate paper, while I made the front page of the Prophet," Ron yelled above the crowd around him.

"Feels pretty damn good," Harry said with a real smile.

"Whatever," Ron scoffed, turning back to the students gathered around him. All congratulating him and asking him how he cheated. His twin brothers being the loudest to ask that question. "What? I didn't even enter let alone cheat!" he yelled, red-faced.

After classes Harry went back to his spot at the lake and sat enjoying the quiet. This was promptly disturbed by an overenthusiastic house elf. Who looked laughable, in his too large jumper, his mismatched socks and his tower of hats. Harry figured this must be where all Hermione's knitting went.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has done a wonderful thing. Yes, Dobby has. Dobby has gotten back at the bad master for Harry Potter," the little elf said as he bounced up and down making his big ears flop around his large head, hats swaying from side to side. His eyes were wide with joy and wonder over what he had accomplished.

"Whoa, slow down, Dobby, breathe and try and calm down, then tell me what you did," Harry said gently grabbing the bouncing elf by his shoulders.

When the hyper elf calmed he started telling Harry what he had done. "Dobby was reading in the Quibbler that Harry Potter was mad that the _bad_ master was not being punished for his crime. So Dobby is being sneaky-sneaky and he is going to the Wheezys and telling them what he is knowing. Dobby told Mr. Wheezy where the bad master would hide the bad book and Mr. Wheezy said he would take it from there. They says they is going to sue the bad master," the little elf said as he started bouncing again. "Dobby is being more sneaky by finding the bad book in Headmaster Twinkly Eyes office and putting it in the bad master's house. He is having a secret room that Dobby is being knowing."

"That was very smart of you, Dobby. You're a good friend," Harry said and then immediately regretted it when those bulbous eyes started watering. "No, no, Dobby, please don't cry," he said frantically.

"Dobby is just so happy that Harry Potter would call him a friend," Dobby wailed into the dusk.

"Please stop," Harry begged looking around to make sure they were alone. He thought on how he could subdue the hyper elf. "Dobby, are you happy working for Hogwarts?" he asked grabbing the first thing that came to his mind.

"Dobby is happy to be a free elf, but Dobby's biggest wish is to be working for Harry Potter," the elf said with big pleading eyes.

"I could use someone to run errands for me," Harry said thoughtfully remembering all the times he was locked up and couldn't get any news from the wizarding world. Having a house elf get him newspapers and such would be beneficial. "Okay, Dobby, whatever you are making here I'll double it."

"Oh, no Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will not work for more than two Knuts a week," Dobby said with a firm nod of his head.

"Two Knuts? That's literally nuts, you can't even buy yarn for that. Two Galleons," was the rebuttal.

They argued for around ten minutes and finally settled on five Sickles a week and one day off a month. Dobby was a hard bargainer. As the two bizarre friends finished their negotiations another house elf popped in, this one was wearing a tea towel with the Hogwarts symbol on the front.

"Tilly is having a message from Headmaster Twinkle Eyes," the female elf said handing over the piece of parchment she had in her spindly hand.

"Ummm, thanks Tilly," Harry said. He looked at the note and saw that the Headmaster wanted to talk to him. The password was 'Bonbons'. He huffed and got up. "I have to go and see Dumbledore, Dobby. Why don't you go… and…ummm, see about straightening the mess that is my trunk, that will give you something to do," he suggested, going over in his mind what he could do to keep his new hire busy.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will get it all clean and neat for Harry Potter." And with smart salute and a pop the little elf was gone. Seconds later the Hogwarts elf popped away as well.

Harry just shook his head at Dobby's antics and went to see what Dumbledore wanted. He made his way through the castle and to the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the headmaster's office. "Bonbons" he stated and the statue moved aside. He went up the winding stairs and knocked politely on the door. When the Headmaster bid him enter, he opened the door and said, "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Come in, Harry, come in. Have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?" the twinkly eyed elder man asked as he waved the teenage boy to the chair in front of his desk. Even seated the man seemed to tower over Harry. He was looking down at the boy over his crooked nose. He wore wizarding robes of purple and orange, though most of his attire was covered by his long white beard and hair.

"No, thanks," was the reply. Harry sat in the chair and waited.

"I have some disheartening news for you, my boy," Dumbledore's face took on a sad look. "It seems your relatives have fallen to misfortune."

"Oh," Harry said nonplussed, he wasn't going to give away how happy that made him feel.

"Alas, it seems you uncle lost his job and the bank… foreclosed, I believe is the term, on the house. So they had to relocate to a smaller residence. This means there is no room for an extra person. We will have to endeavor in finding you a place to stay for the summer," Dumbledore sat back in his throne like chair and waited for the emotional outburst.

"Oh," Harry repeated. That was quick it usually takes months to foreclose a house, thank Merlin for Hallie. He folded his arms across his chest and asked, "Why are you involved? I mean, you are only my headmaster."

"I have always taken it upon myself to make sure you are safe, Harry," the professor replied confused at the dispassionate way the boy was taking the news. He thought there would be crying or anger, not this blank-faced questioning his motives.

"I still don't see how that is any of your business, sir. I don't see you doing that for anyone else. I'm sure there are loads of orphans from the last war— Susan Bones comes to mind."

"Yes, however, young Miss Bones had her aunt to take her in."

"And I have a godfather," he said angrily. It was because of this man that he wasn't with Sirius. He had done some thinking about it over the summer. Dumbledore was in a high enough position in the government that he could get Sirius a trial. It made Harry mad that nothing was done to free the innocent man.

Dumbledore wasn't sure how to reply to that. He knew he could get Sirius off and now that the Dursleys were too hard-pressed to take Harry back it might be a good idea. It might hurt him politically, but he was sure he could weather a small storm. Little did he know that motions were already in the works to get the man off, thanks to the article in the Quibbler.

"What has been done to get me out of the Tournament?" Harry asked changing the subject since it appeared he was getting no further in this vein.

"We have not found who entered you as of yet, so thus far you are still obligated to compete," Dumbledore answered his grandfather appearance put in to use. He looked over his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his long white beard thoughtfully.

"Right, well, if we're done, I have homework," Harry said evenly, not in the least put out. He knew his wish would eventually get him out of the competition. He got up and left, the Headmaster too flabbergasted to stop him.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower with a whistle in his breath and a hop in his step. If he read the signs correctly then his wish would soon come true. He went to his bed and closed the curtains. "Dobby," he called.

"What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter?"

"I want you to do some spying. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked in a soft whisper.

"Dobby, can do that," the house elf whispered back.

"Great, I need you to find the Dursleys and tell me what is going on in their lives right now. Don't let yourself be seen, just look around and listen for a few days and then report back to me," Harry gently ordered. He wanted to see what comeuppance they got.

"Dobby will do what Harry Potter asks," the little elf was giddy about getting such a wonderful order. He would help his master anyway he could. And with another salute he again popped away.

Harry hoped those relatives of his got everything they deserved.

Now all he had to do was wait to see what else his wish would turn up. Unlike the usual wishes from vengeance demons this one seemed to be a buildup, usually they were all at once and mostly with blood and gore. Maybe it was his wording and that they had to _feel_ the good before they _felt_ the loss. He just shrugged his shoulders and didn't look at it too closely— as long as he got his wish he would be happy. He got his backpack and went down to the common room to do his homework.

After finishing his homework for the week, Harry packed up and went to his dorm room. When he entered he saw the other four boys relaxing in their beds, well he thought that was what they were doing, until he heard Ron groan.

"What's the matter with him?" Harry asked Neville, the only boy in the dorm that supported him.

"The twins are giving him a hard time. They chased him all over the castle and pranked him all day. They say he cheated at that sweepstakes and they want him to tell them how," Neville explained with a smirk. Served the boy right, in his books.

"They just won't listen," Ron grumbled, "I've tried to tell them over and over I didn't do it, but they don't believe me." He put his pillow over his face and groaned again.

"Oh, the irony," Harry retorted and then noticed the other boy didn't get it at all. He looked to Neville and saw that he at least understood and with a nod of his head to the other boy. He went to his trunk and got out his nightclothes and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Soon after the lights were out and snores filled the air. Harry's last thought before Morpheus took him was 'Tomorrow will take care of itself.'


	3. Staff Changes

**Chapter 3 Staff Changes**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, alix33, darrelldeam and thaliatheawesome, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

It was two days later that several changes were noted. The students were just finishing up breakfast when Professor McGonagall stood and tapped a spoon to her glass, making it chime loud enough to be heard. "Quiet, please, I have an announcement to make." She waited for the students to settle. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, classes will be canceled for the near future. I would like to see Harry Potter when breakfast is over," she stated succinctly and then sat back in her chair.

The students started whispering, many looking at Harry with worried or sneering faces. Most of the student body had started to believe that there was a nefarious plot to kill him. So now the gossip mill was in his favor. Some of the worst gossipers were finding themselves either on the biting edge of rumor or getting hexed in the halls. Anyone who came and made amends with Harry was exempt. The boy in question found it quite funny.

Harry looked over the Staff Table and noticed that quite a few chairs were empty. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Moody, and Karkaroff were all missing. Snape seemed to be in a paranoid mood, his eyes were shifting like he expected someone to jump out at him at any moment, though his normal sneer was still in place. The teen wondered what that was all about. Harry finished off the last of his toast and got up, gathering his stuff to make his way to the deputy head's office.

The door was locked so he waited for her to show up, leaning against the wall, his bag slumped against his feet. It was around five minutes later he spied her coming down the hall.

"Professor," he greeted with a respectful nod.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for waiting. Will you join me in my office, please?" she asked as she unlocked her door by tapping the handle with her wand.

"Of course, ma'am," he said as he bent down and gathered up his bag. When he straightened the door was open and the professor already inside.

The office was round and had a large desk in the middle. There was a fireplace behind the desk and a cozy set up in front of it, with two easy chairs and a table. It looked like someplace to have tea with a friend or colleague. The rest of the office was arranged in such a manner that a student would be cowering or feeling guilty, even if they hadn't done anything. It was all so strict and professional.

The Professor waved Harry to one of the comfy chairs and called a house elf for tea and biscuits. "Mr. Potter, I wanted to inform you that you will no longer have to compete in the Tournament," McGonagall said with an indulgent smile.

"Really? Why? I mean, I'm happy I don't have to compete, but what happened?" Harry said perking up and paying close attention to the woman who just gave him wonderful news.

"It seems someone wanted to play a prank on… who we thought was Professor Moody," she said and then held up her hand to stall the question she could see he was about to ask. "Let me finish. Someone switched out the contents of the flask the man drank out of with fire whiskey. The impostor didn't notice until it was too late. It seems that a man, who was thought to be dead, was impersonating Alastor Moody." She shook her head at how they had all been duped. "When he was questioned it was revealed that he was the one who put your name in the Goblet. When they tried to remove him from the castle they were unable. It seems that now that he has been exposed, the Goblet is making him participate in your stead."

"That's great!" Harry all but shouted. Then he got a thoughtful look on his face and asked, "Why didn't it make him before, I mean, why wait until he was outed?"

The house elf popped in with a tea service and when McGonagall nodded the elf popped back out. Harry took one of the biscuits, but declined the tea. He waited for his professor to pour hers and after they both settled back in the chairs she continued.

"We don't know; magic is a mysterious thing. All we know is that he will now be the fourth champion," she sighed. Then she brightened, a small smile playing on her normally stern lips as she watched the young man in front of her go through various verbal and bodily expressions.

After a minute of celebration his face showed he was perplexed. "But, I'm confused, what happened that made you keep the imposter here? Won't that be dangerous to the school?" Harry asked, wondering if Hallie had something to do with it. Hopefully this won't bite him in the arse.

"When we tried to have him leave the castle his magic started to drain. It seemed he was bound to compete," McGonagall explained, shuddering as she recalled the man's screams. "As to the danger to the students, why don't you leave that up to the adults." She looked down her nose sternly.

"So you will suck souls out of prisoners, but you won't let them lose their magic? What kind of logic is that?" then he shook his head and waved it off as unimportant, the more he knew about the wizarding world, the more it confused him.

"I have other good news for you. Because of the questioning of the impostor, they found Peter Pettigrew, another man we thought dead. After Veritaserum was administered he confessed to the murder of the Muggles and betraying your family. Your godfather has been cleared," the Deputy Headmistress said changing the subject. The investigation the article caused sped that along quite nicely. Albus was at the Ministry trying to get the man a trial, but Pettigrew was already there confessing. The Headmaster was going to get some flak for waiting so long. 'Poor Albus,' she thought, 'maybe it is time he retired.'

"That's more great news," Harry said bouncing in his chair; it seems his luck finally changed. "So Sirius will be okay, now?" he asked concerned over his godfather's health. The last time he saw the man he looked close to death, though if he had been in the tropics, like his messenger bird indicated, he might not be doing too badly. Sirius must have come back to England after his last letter. Still he wondered how they found him.

"Yes, he is recovering at St. Mungo's now. He should be in good health by the end of the week. It seems he has gotten medical treatment while on the run," the Transfiguration teacher added, she was glad to see this particular boy have good things happen to him. It had been a horrid last couple of days, what with dead people popping up, the staff under review and the tournament, and it didn't look to be getting any better soon. So it was good that some people benefited from all these disasters.

"I have a question. Was there a baby… well, more like a toddler, found with Pettigrew?" Harry asked remembering his dream.

"Yes, there was, I was told it was an ugly thing. How did you know?" she raised an eyebrow in inquiry, her face drawn together in slight suspicion.

"I had a dream over the summer and saw Pettigrew talking with a toddler," Harry hedged, not wanting to tell her about Voldemort killing that Muggle. He wasn't sure he would be believed. His luck may have changed, but that didn't mean McGonagall had.

"Well, the child has been taken to an orphanage," she explained. Her face turned thoughtful as she remember the fight the child had put up, strange that a baby would try and fight the Aurors. From what Tonks had told her the baby started to struggle against them and kept repeating spells, it even had a wand, but nothing happened so they merely picked it up and sent it to the orphanage. She shook her head and dismissed it as unimportant.

Harry had a hard time not laughing at Voldemort's plight. Oh, he was sure the Dork Lord would escape, but it was still funny that the wizards didn't recognize the baby as a homunculus; he figured the red eyes would be a dead giveaway. He was sure this was part of Voldemort's punishment and couldn't wait to see what else happened to him. That would explain why the Aurors never questioned Pettigrew as to why he was with a child. He did wonder what happened to the snake though.

"Professor, I noticed that Hagrid wasn't at breakfast, is he okay?" Harry inquired after his friend, a small niggling of worry that Fudge might have arrested him again. For what he didn't know, but with Fudge you never can tell.

"Yes, he is quite alright. It seems that because of the article in the Quibbler he is wanted for questioning. If I understand it correctly he will be getting his wand back," she explained.

"Good for him," Harry said happy for his long term friend.

"Yes, Madame Maxime volunteered to teach him," McGonagall said with a small smirk. Harry frowned in confusion, but let it pass.

"Do you have any other news for me?" Harry asked fidgeting and wanting to spread good news for once.

"Not at this time, though there will be announcements at dinner," she answered and then waved him away. "I would like it if you would inform Mr. Longbottom that I wish to speak with him as well."

"Yes, Professor, I hope his news is as good as mine," he enthused and he gathered up his bag and left the room. Wandering back to Gryffindor Tower to put it back, he saw Neville in the common room and passed on the message from McGonagall. As he watched the other boy leave, he hoped that his wish affected him as well. Neville's life was just as hard as Harry's, so some good news would be great. He sat in the common room with nothing to do but bask in his newfound freedom.

"Harry," came an exasperated voice from behind him, "you should be training. The other champions will have an edge in the tournament over you. They're way older, and you really should do everything you can. Honestly, just because we don't have classes doesn't mean you can slack off." His bossy friend sat across from him a cross look on her face.

"Hermione, I don't have to train anymore…" he started only to be interrupted.

"Of course you have to train, you're only a fourth year. You need to get to the library and look up any creature repelling spells you can. I've done tons of research and the first task is almost always a creature of some sort to test your daring," she rebutted her eyes narrowing. Harry knew she was put out that there were no classes, but really.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Harry huffed, flopping back in his chair.

"I always listen to you, Harry," she said more softly.

"Then try to understand. I don't have to compete …," he tried once again to get her to stop nagging him. He tried to recognize that she was only worried about him, but this not listening thing was grating on his nerves.

"So you're going to do nothing? Harry, that's suicide!" she shouted, rising to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"You know what? Never mind, you'll find out with everyone else. I'm going to go and find Neville," he stated, throwing his hands in the air. He then turned and walked out of the portrait, ignoring her calls.

Harry found Neville wandering the halls with a happy, but vacant, look upon his face. "What's up, Neville?" he asked getting the boys attention.

"My parents… they… Crouch …," the boy tried to explain, there were tears in his eyes and Harry would have been worried if not for the smile that lit up the hall.

"Take a deep breath," Harry said putting a hand on the emotional boys shoulder. "Now what about your parents?"

"They're awake," came the joyful response.

"That's great. What happened?"

"Crouch's son was the impersonator McGonagall told you about. When they questioned him, he told them that it was a family spell my parents were under. Crouch Sr. has been relieved of duty at the Ministry. Seems he knew all along, but didn't want to let out family secrets," Neville snarled at the injustice.

"Well, at least you got your parents back," Harry said clapping the other boy on the shoulder again.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Neville started only to stop when Harry held up his hand.

"No, this is good news. You revel in it, don't worry about me," he offered not wanting to take anything away from his roommate. "Did McGonagall tell you anything else?"

Neville shook his head. "Just that there would be announcements at dinner."

"Yeah, that's what she told me too," Harry nodded. The two boys walked down the hall while Harry told Neville all of his good news, leaving out Voldemort. They laughed at what had befallen the Dursleys. They were just turning the corner when they came upon a strange sight. Draco Malfoy was being cornered by Justin Finch-Fletchley; the two stuck up boys were nose to nose. A crowd of their housemates were gathered around them.

"Really, Malfoy, you think your family is the richest in the school? Mine is far richer than yours," said the sandy haired Muggle-born.

"Yes, but that doesn't count, you Mudblood," spat Draco, his sneer firm on his face.

"At least my father didn't have to buy his way out of trouble, not to mention my father is a politician and not someone who throws money around to get what he wants, you inbred ingrate," Justin's sneer was just as pronounced as young Malfoy's.

"You leave my father out of this, you filth!" Draco shouted his ears turning pink.

"You're nothing but an overgrown daddy's boy!" the Hufflepuff snarled and then he looked to his dorm mates for confirmation. When he noted the blank faces he shrugged and continued to taunt the Slytherin in front of him.

Draco looked to his housemates for backup and received the same blank faces that Justin had, a confused look came over his face and he turned back to the argument.

Suddenly adult footsteps were heard. "What is going on here?" McGonagall snapped. The crowd fled leaving the two instigators alone to face the wrath of the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry and Neville snuck away, trying not to laugh until they were far enough away. "That was weird," Neville said between chuckles, "Usually Hufflepuff stand up for their housemates. And Slytherin has been following Malfoy's lead since year one. What do you think happened?"

"Don't know," Harry lied with a shrug. He was glad to see someone else shunned for once. No two people deserved it more than those prats. They were, after all, some of the most infuriating people Harry had ever met, and they had wasted no time in spreading rumors about him recently.

Dinner came around and Harry and Neville sat together at the Gryffindor table. Hermione tried to get Harry to talk to her, but he told her if she wasn't going to listen to him then he wasn't going to pay attention to her. She huffed and went to sit by Ron.

Right before dessert, McGonagall once again got the students attention. "Before we eat our puddings, I have a few announcements to make." She stood and glanced over the student body. "I am sure most of you noticed the vacant chairs at the Staff Table. It is my sad duty to announce that Professor Dumbledore has been made to take to a vacation while the last few years are under review," she said with a trembling voice.

Whispers exploded around the tables, getting louder and louder as the minutes passed. McGonagall tapped her glass once again and gained their attention. "Yes, it is sad news, we will however be receiving a new temporary Headmaster at the end of the week," she said with a small grimace. She had wanted to fill the position until Dumbledore returned, but was told that some of her motives were in question as well. At least she hadn't been made to leave.

The Transfiguration teacher came out of her musings and continued. "You will also note that the DADA chair is vacant. Professor Moody befell an accident and will be resuming his duties at the end of the month. In the meantime, Auror Trainee Tonks will be taking over for him. She will remain on as an assistant for the remainder of the year. She will also join us at the end of the week."

More joyful whispers brook out at this news, many remembered Tonks from when she was in school—those fourth year and up anyway. She was a fun person to hang with; hopefully, she would be an entertaining teacher.

"I am not finished yet," came McGonagall's stringent voice and the crowd quieted. "Professor Binns seems to have disappeared. So we will be hiring a new professor for that class as well."

This time the noise level raised the roof, you could probably hear it in Hogsmeade. Students cheered and clapped, most hopeful that the new professor would actually teach something useful. Though there were groans from those less studious students about missed nap time.

Once more tapping her glass to get their attention McGonagall continued, "Professor Hagrid will be returning shortly. He will resume his classes at the end of the week. He has been found innocent of all charges filed against him in the past. He will once again be able to perform magic, with the assistance of Madam Maxime."

Again the students were cheerful, almost everyone loved the gentle giant, and if he could do magic his classes might not be as dangerous.

"One last announcement and then we will resume our meal," McGonagall said after letting the children express themselves for a few minutes. "Harry Potter no longer needs to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." She held up her hands for silence and explained. "The person who entered him will be taking his place. This person will be held here under Auror arrest and you are not to approach him —in any way. He will be unarmed, but should be considered dangerous. We would make him leave the castle, but the Goblet of Fire is preventing us from doing so. I will not warn you again. If you are seen approaching this man then you will be punished," she warned in her strictest voice.

Though she was concerned for the students she knew that Barty Crouch Jr. will be locked in a room in a vacant tower, with two Aurors on guard at all times. He will not be allowed a wand, nor can he leave the room until the first task.

The students took this bit of news as their personality dictated. The Weasley twins were already thinking of ways to see who that prisoner was and possibly prank him for what he did to Harry. Hermione was looking at Harry as if he was going to charge off and kill the person. Ron, in his newfound glory, also had a calculating look in his eye. Harry didn't care as long as everyone now knew that he had been speaking the truth. Let someone else bear the brunt of the student's ire for a change.

They finished their desserts and left for their common rooms. Harry spent the rest of the night before bed getting to know Neville and the other two that shared his room. He hadn't realized that he never really knew them before. Ron and Hermione had taken up most of his time. After having some fun for a few hours, he went to bed.

That night Harry dreamed, he was slithering along a dank and dark wooden hallway, he could hear a hissing voice in the other room say, " _Nagini, I need to feed. Come to me, my pet. I need your venom for the potion."_

Harry hoped the venom without the potion would overpower him and kill him, so he started plotting.

The slithering sensation increased as Nagini went to the voice. " _Bite him,_ " Harry incanted to the snake. Throwing all the hate he felt for Voldemort into the command.

The snake crept closer to the homunculus and quick as a wink bit the baby-like being. Harry watched with anticipation that this might be the last of Voldemort, but it was not meant to be. The figure did die — for a minute— and then it took a breath. Nagini explained what happened and the voice it had heard, and Voldemort told the semi-possessed snake to repel the intruder.

Harry found himself back in his bed and cursed that it would take more to kill Voldemort.

Little did he know that his actions did bring him one step closer, as a ring exploded in a shack not far from the house in which the construct and the snake resided.

 **Hphphp**

 **I need one more dream sequence death.**

 **Also remember this is a wish verse, things are going to happen for no reason other than magic. Logic need not apply.**


	4. More Luck

**Chapter 4 More Luck**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, darrelldeam, alix33 and poisonivy9675, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

The next morning Harry got up, did his morning rituals and after he dressed he went to find McGonagall. He found her chastising a group of five or so Hufflepuff students that still wore the hated 'Potter stinks' buttons.

"I am appalled that students are still wearing these, even after the announcement that Mr. Potter did not enter. Come to my office after breakfast to discuss your detention and ten points from Hufflepuff, each," she was saying as she placed the removed pins in her robe. She spotted Harry and gave a weak smile. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. I trust you slept well." The students ran as soon as her ire was off them.

"Not really, Professor, and I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we meet after you are done with those guys?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face. He was glad to see someone on staff standing up for him.

"Yes, I should be done with those students around ten. Can you be at my office at that time?" she asked, a sad look in her eye. She would talk to him about her past actions when they were alone. She had not shared her views the day before, because that was a time for happy news.

"Yeah, it's not like we have class right now," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Until then, Mr. Potter." And she turned and walked over to the staff entrance of the Great Hall.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat with Neville and the Quidditch team. The team looked like they were in shock. "What's up with them?" he asked, nudging Neville.

"Don't know, they were like that when I got here," the sandy haired boy replied with a shake of his head.

"Fred, George," Harry practically yelled as he snapped his fingers in their faces. "What's got into you guys?"

The twins jerked back to reality and George pulled out a letter from his robe and handed it over. "We, the whole team, got an offer to go pro," he said and his eyes got vacant again.

Harry just shook his head and read the letter. It was just like they said; an offer to go professional for the English under-17 Quidditch team. He wondered if Oliver got an offer. "What about Wood?" Harry said, getting George's attention again.

"He has an offer from Puddlemere United, they're the ones that let the under-17 team know about the rest of us. Are you going to go for it, Harry?" George asked focusing on his young friend. The youngest on the team.

"No, I think I'm going to try and be an Auror or a curse breaker or something exciting when I graduate," Harry said, handing the letter back. It dawned on him that he needed to do some self-studying if that was going to happen. "Besides, I haven't received a letter. It's brilliant for you guys though. Ron's going to be in a right twist when he hears."

"Let that sneaky brat think what he likes. Do you know he thinks he's better than us now? Always flaunting his winnings around, talking about all the things he's going to buy. Doesn't once say anything about the family," George snarled and glared at his youngest brother, who was sitting a few people down and eating like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Figures," Harry said sadly, and then he got a small smile and looked at the twins. "I heard from a little bird that your family won't need his money soon. So don't worry about that prat, karma will kick him right soon."

"What do you know, ickle Harrykins?" Fred asked, joining the conversation.

"Oh, this and that," Harry said with mischief playing in his green eyes. "You'll just have to wait and see, and trust me, it is good news."

"I hope so. Mum and Dad could use some good news for a change. After Ginny's first year, they've been hard-pressed to keep afloat. Counseling cost a pretty Knut, let me tell ya," George said. The last few years had been trying for the Weasley family, but anything to help their sister was bore with good grace; well, for most of them. Bill and Charlie helped where they could. So good news was… well, good news.

"Don't worry. They'll get every good thing they deserve. Being the wonderful family you guys are, that's a lot," Harry placated, reaching over and putting his hand on George's shoulder and then patting Fred on the arm. "So are you guys going to take the offer?"

"Nay, we want to open a joke shop, can't do that if we're playing Quidditch," Fred said with a shrug and George nodded his agreement. "I think Katie and Oliver are going to though. Everyone knows it's Oliver's dream to play for Puddlemere." They all wished they could've seen the face of their ex-team captain when he got that offer.

"I think you're right about that," the black-haired boy said, sending a silent thanks to Hallie for helping his friends. "You know you could play for a year or two and get the money to start your shop."

The twins looked thoughtful at that and a calculating glint came to their eyes.

Just then a parliament of owls came through the delivery hole and swooped the tables, dropping the Quibbler. The headline read: **Rita Skeeter an Animagus — Will you be joining the suit?** The story went that she was outed as an unregistered beetle Animagus and that was how she got all her stories. Now many people were suing her for invasion of privacy, not to mention the Ministry fining her for being unregistered.

Harry laughed so hard he fell off the bench. Neville and the twins just looked on indulgently, while the rest of the table looked at him strangely. After a few minutes of snickering the dark haired boy pulled himself off the floor and back to his seat and between chuckles resumed his meal. 'Oh, how this is going to hurt the Prophet,' Harry mused to himself gleefully.

"What about you, Harry?" Neville asked after the other teen got control of himself. "She did a right nasty piece on you. You should join the lawsuit."

"Yeah, Harrykins, if you sue her then more people will too," George added his two Knuts worth.

Fred just nodded, still looking at the article.

"I'll think about it, it's not like I need the money," Harry stated with a casual lift of his shoulder.

"It's the principle of the thing," Neville said sagely, wanting what was best for his friend.

"You may be right. Do you think I should get a solicitor?" Harry asked his chubby friend.

"I'll talk to Gran, she'll know someone," Neville offered.

"Okay," Harry said and then he resumed his breakfast.

Towards the end of breakfast three people approached the ex-fourth champion. It was the true contenders. They looked nervous. Cedric decided to be the spokesperson. "Harry, can we talk to you for a minute?" the tall blonde asked shuffling his feet a little, like Harry was going to bite his head off.

Harry looked at them warily. While they didn't out and out accuse him of cheating— only backed the Heads of their schools— they never really believed him either. "Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, his green eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Neville and the twins glared at the trio. Others at the Gryffindor table looked up from their meals to see what was going on, and more scowls were sent their way.

"Just for a minute, I promise it's not bad," Cedric said, putting his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

Looking at their nervous faces Harry nodded his head and got up from the table. "Sure, why not. Don't worry, guys," he said, looking at his currently-in-defense-mode friends, "it'll be okay."

The boys were still glaring at the champions, but nodded to Harry. The quartet left the Great Hall and stopped just inside the Entrance Hall. "So what's up?" Harry inquired, leaning against a wall, arms folded defensively.

"Ve vanted to apologize," Krum said in his deep voice, there was something else there, but Harry couldn't place it. "Ve vere wrong in believing you cheated."

"Et was… incorrect of us," Fleur nodded in agreement. "I also wanted to say I am sorry for calling you a little boy. I was confused; et was a surprise to 'ear about your name coming out of ze goblet."

"Yeah, and Harry, I tried to get them to quit wearing those buttons, but they wouldn't listen to me," Cedric added, looking earnest.

"Okay, I accept your apologies," Harry responded, looking at the sincere faces in front of him. "So, what now?"

"Ve vanted to see if you vanted to learn… spells, ve vill teach," the Bulgarian said with sincerity.

"You guys want to teach me?" the green-eyed boy asked, shocked at this turn of events.

"Yeah, we figured that we'd band together against the imposter and teach you at the same time," the seventh year Hufflepuff said. "We thought maybe you'd like that."

"Okay, that sounds great. When did you want to do this?" Harry asked, glad that these guys would be teaming together.

"We'll have to go over some schedules, but right now we all have Saturday afternoons open," Cedric said, glancing at the other two champions for confirmation. They nodded and looked back to Harry to see if that was okay with him. Harry nodded his consent and they talked a few more minutes about where to meet.

"Hey, Krum, where is Karkaroff?" Harry asked, not really caring, but a bit curious.

"He vus found guilty of cheating," Viktor said looking at the floor, "it is said he… confused the Goblet to picking my name."

"Oh, well, now you understand a bit how I felt," Harry said, a bit happy that Krum got a taste of his own medicine and Karkaroff was accused of cheating— that man was the worst of the Heads in his accusations. He wondered if Fleur and Madame Maxime were getting flak from their school as well. He looked to Fleur and saw no guilt, so he figured not. "Cheer up, Krum, it'll get better," he offered, because Krum had apologized.

"You do not understand, I thought I vus the best, but now…" he trailed off, a distraught look on his normally stoic face. The brooding boy just shrugged and didn't say anymore.

There wasn't much to say after that, so they broke apart, going their separate ways. Harry went back into the Great Hall to see if McGonagall had left yet. Seeing she was still at the Staff Table, he retook his seat next to Neville.

"So what did they want?" Neville asked as the twins leaned forward to hear.

"They wanted to apologize and help me train," Harry said with a smile.

"But… why? You're not in the tournament anymore," George asked, confused.

"They felt that I needed some coaching, I guess," Harry said rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to explain it. He was pretty sure that it was part of his wish, for them thinking he was unprepared, but he couldn't tell them that.

"That's great," Hermione butted in, "maybe I can help…"

Harry interrupted her. "You weren't invited," he said bluntly.

Her face fell and then she got a determined look and glanced at the Hufflepuff table. Harry was positive that she was going to impose herself on the Hogwarts Champion. He only hoped the boy stood firm. While she was still his friend, mostly, she needed to learn that not everyone was going to listen to her.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about what they were going to do with their free time. Harry wanted to do some flying and he needed to get his homework done. Now that Hermione was on a mission he knew he could get it done without interference. But first he needed to talk to McGonagall; he looked up at the staff and saw she was gone. He glanced at his watch and noted it was only nine. So he got up and went to the dorm room to grab his books. The dark-haired teen worked on his Charms essay for a half an hour and when it turned a quarter till ten he put his books in his bag and set off to the professor's office.

After her bid to enter he went in and sat on the same chair as before. There was a tea service on the table, but he declined any for the moment.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" the stern teacher asked.

"I have reason to believe that Voldemort," —he ignored her flinch— "is at the same house that the Aurors picked up Pettigrew," he stated, looking her straight in the eye so she would realize this was not a prank.

"And just how would you know this, young man?" McGonagall asked, her lips all but disappearing as she pressed them together. This was stuff Albus usually handled.

"I killed him in a dream last night," Harry said causally, then seeing her disbelief he added, "We share a connection. This is the second dream I've had about him, only this time I was in a snake and sent it to kill him," he stated still in the calm voice, like it was not big deal to be sharing your mind with a Dark Lord. "Too bad he didn't stay dead," he groused. "I didn't tell you before, because I didn't think you'd believe me, but now I have no choice."

"Mr. Potter, I am unsure as to what you want me to do with this information," the Transfiguration teacher replied, bewildered.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore or the Aurors. Madam Bones would be a good person to inform," Harry said as if it was obvious. And to him it was. Now that most of Hufflepuff was making amends he knew more students from that house and Susan was getting to be a friend. It still tickled him that Tom had gone to an orphanage, and he had no idea how the Dark Lord got away so quickly, but someone really needed to deal with him. "I am sure he is the baby they put in the orphanage, he is a homunculus, so whoever goes after him needs to be careful with him," he explained further, not wanting them to make the same mistake. Though he was sure they had taken Voldemort's wand the last time, he was still a Dark Lord.

"Yes, I do believe that would be the best course of action," McGonagall mumbled nodding to herself; she'd let Albus deal with this. "If I cannot inform the Headmaster, I will call Amelia."

"Well, that's all I had to say," Harry said, retrieving his things and getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, please sit. There was something else I wanted to discuss with you," McGonagall said, coming back to the present.

Harry sat and gave her a curious look.

"I wanted to apologize about not stepping in to stop those buttons before. The Headmaster told us not to interfere," she explained with a small look of remorse on her face.

"Did he threaten your job if you did anything?" Harry asked, starting to get angry on the staff's behalf.

"Well, no, he just asked us to leave it be. He said something about it building character," she answered, confused as to why this young man would think that of the Headmaster.

"If it had been anyone else, besides me, would you have acted the same?" he ground out, his voice getting tight with anger. Now that he knew they were just blindly following their leader, his ire switched to her. That must have been why they didn't stop the rumors in second year as well.

"I am not sure," she said a bit sheepishly. Albus always said how important it was that Harry not get a swollen head from his fame.

"Then before I accept your apology, I'll leave you to think about why I, out of all your students, deserve to be treated so badly by the Headmaster and the staff of this school," he snarked, grabbing his bag and taking his leave before he blew up her office. "Maybe you should also think about whether or not you have too many positions, it might be clouding your judgment as to who you should be trusting," he threw behind him as he exited the door. Leaving a very thoughtful woman behind.

Harry stormed into the dorm room and threw his bag on his bed. Neville, who was sitting on his own bed reading his potions book, started at this and wondered what happened to make the cheery boy he had seen at breakfast so mad so fast.

"What happened now?" the shy boy asked, sitting up on his bed. Harry told him what McGonagall had said about Dumbledore, biting out each word at the injustice. Neville nodded along and he got angry on Harry's behalf. "That is not fair to you," he said, taking the other boy by the shoulder and sitting him next to himself. "I think we need to think of a way to get back at them."

"Well, to tell you the truth, that's what the Quibbler article was mostly about," Harry said calming down at the show of support. "Let's just say magic is involved and they will get theirs soon."

"Harry, tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Neville said, slightly scared, but thoughtful. He had hoped to meet those demons in the past, when everyone thought him a squib.

"Ummm, what do you think I might have done?" the dark-haired teen asked evasively.

Neville looked his friend right in the eye and asked, "Which one? Which demon did you make a wish with?"

Harry was shocked; he didn't think Neville, of all people, would have figured it out. "Halfrek. I couldn't help it. She was right there. And I figured that I needed the help. So I just, you know, wished everyone would know how I felt," he quickly defended himself, glad it wasn't Hermione who figured it out.

Neville let out a sigh; that wasn't so bad. At least she took care of children. It did explain his parents though. "Do you have any idea why she included me?"

"I think it had to do with my wording, and you always stood by me, even if it was in the shadows," Harry said, suddenly concerned with how Neville might be treated by his parents. He shook it off and clapped the boy on the back. "Come on, it's time you learn how to fly," he announced as he stood up to grab his broom.

Neville shook his head at his friend's change of subject, and then realized what he had just said. "Harry, I don't know. I always seem to fall off a broom." He held up his hands to ward off the black-haired teen approaching him and his face paled at the thought.

"Like I said, it's time you learn not to," Harry reiterated, and grabbed the other boy by his robes and pulled him behind him. Not taking 'no' for an answer. The chubby boy reluctantly complied. The two spent the rest of the day training Neville not to fall off a broom. He would never be good at flying, but at least now he wouldn't hurt himself.

That night Harry dreamed again; once again he was in the snake. He was listening to Voldemort rant about his little hands and how hard it was to make the potion that kept him whole. Suddenly there was a ruckus outside the room and the baby-like Dark Lord hid behind the chair. Harry listened as he cursed the Aurors for taking his wand.

" _Nagini,"_ Voldemort hissed, _"kill the interlopers."_

The snake started to go out of the room when the door swung open and five men entered, their wands raised. They looked around the room and saw only the snake. They started casting blasting curses at the reptile, but it was too fast and left out a hole in the wall. The snake turned to see what would become of her master, giving Harry a view of the room.

The men looked around the room and started looking under the furniture. The Dark Lord quickly made his way to the same hole in the wall and crunched down as tiny as he could. He hid himself under a curtain nearby and stayed as silent as possible, knowing as weak as he was he was no match for full grown wizards with wands. Damn his weakened state. Here he was the most feared Dark Lord, hiding from a bunch of pathetic wizards.

"I don't think there is anything here," a tall man said as he looked under the chair Tom had just vacated.

"Someone was 'ere, look, there's a potion brewin'," another man said, pointing to the cauldron on the fire.

"Maybe they left when you two morons were making so much noise," an angry looking man barked.

"Not our fault this place is about to fall apart," the tall man said.

"Let's just ruin the potion and be done with it," the angry man said, taking one last look around the room.

"We'll check out the rest of the house," said a fat man in a top hat.

"I think Albus is getting right twisted," the tall man mumbled. Three of the five nodded in agreement.

So the angry man took the potion and poured it out on the already dirty floor, causing the dust to bubble and streak. The group left the room and Voldemort and Nagini stayed until they heard them leave the house. The two Dark creatures came out of their hiding spaces.

"Blast and Damnation," Voldemort cursed loudly, his tiny hands in fist of frustration. "Now I need to make up another potion. I need to get more followers. Blast Wormtail for getting caught."

" _Master, do you wish for me to find someone for you?"_ Nagini hissed, trying to sooth her master's anger.

" _No, my pet, none of the others know about you,"_ he said back. Then he started the potion again. He would hopefully make it on time, he was already weak. Still cursing his little hands and stature, he cut and chopped as fast as he could, lamenting on his missing spy. He got to where the potion had to cool and then dropped as if dead.

Harry held his metaphorical breath and waited, not seeing the baby-like body breathing. Again he was disappointed when the homunculus took a breath and rose. When he sighed in frustration the snake once again repelled him back to his own body.

Unnoticed by anyone at Hogwarts a diadem melted and a vengeance demon smiled.

 **Hphphp**

 **Remember this is a wish verse, things are going to happen for no reason other than magic. Logic need not apply.**


	5. Back to Class

**Chapter 5 Back to Class**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, alix33 and darrelldeam, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own. Especially, since I have a bad habit to adding to my chapter and not sending it back to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

A few days later it was back to class, so Harry, Neville and the other three boys from the dorm went to breakfast. They got to the Great Hall and sat together at the Gryffindor table, all but Ron who was still mad at Harry. He sat further down. After loading their plates with a variety of food, they started talking about the staff changes.

"Anyone notice that Snape is acting kinda weird? He seems guilty about something," Harry asked as he glanced at the Staff Table. The greasy haired man in question had been distracted for days. His sneer didn't seem quite as pronounced and he hadn't taken any points off Gryffindor for the week they were class free. Come to think of it Harry really hadn't seen him much.

"Oh, believe me, I noticed," Neville said with a firm nodding of his head. If there was one teacher he kept an eye on it was Snape.

"Yeah, seems right thoughtful, our Snape," Dean commented between bites. "Don't rightly know what's up with him, but if he's not taking points from us, I say it's a bonus." The others around them nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said, and then changed the subject. "I wonder who the new History teacher is."

"Don't know, I hope it's someone alive," Seamus said. While he would miss naptime, he still liked history and so far their education in this subject had been lacking.

"I don't see anyone new at the Staff Table, but hey, it looks like Hagrid's back," Neville said, pointing out the large man, who was sitting next to the larger Headmistress of Beauxbaton. Their heads were together and it looked like they were going over schedules.

Harry smiled at this development; he was happy for his first friend. He turned his gaze to the man who had been introduced as the temporary headmaster the evening before. He was a middle aged man from Ireland, a Mr. Patrick Flanagan, who was usually the Head of one of the day schools, but had conceded to being Hogwarts Headmaster until Dumbledore came back or a new one was chosen. He was a rotund man with a sparkle in his eyes, a smile on his face and an approachable demeanor. Harry liked him and hoped the man would stay on if Dumbledore was relieved of duty.

The dark-haired teen's thoughts turned to Dumbledore. Seems the Headmaster was getting a lot of criticism for not getting Sirius a trial and the last three years at Hogwarts. Not only was he up for review here at the school, but both his other positions as well. According to the Quibbler, it might be time for the old man to step down.

Trelawney wasn't there of course; she never came to the Great Hall. Harry almost felt sorry for that professor. Now the true believers in her class were predicting her demise with their lessons. The poor woman was frazzled. She was almost too scared to hand out assignments. Harry figured she would stop predicting student's deaths soon and stick to teaching.

Turning his contemplation back to the Staff Table, he noted that a young lady—he could only assume was Tonks— with pink hair and a heart shaped face was sitting in the chair usually set aside for the DADA position. He vaguely remembered during his first year when she was a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Do you think that Tonks will make a good professor? She looks rather young," Hermione was heard to ask. Everyone ignored her, making her huff, grab her books and leave for class. This had been happening all week; every time Hermione asked a rude question it went unanswered. They didn't ignore or shun her completely, only when she nagged about something, which was a lot. Harry made sure that he talked to her daily; until she started badgering him about classes. The green-eyed boy hoped she stopped soon, he missed his friend.

Their first class was potions, much to Neville's dismay. So they gathered up their stuff and headed to the dungeons. Their class was with Slytherin, and the two Houses lined up outside the locked door. Gryffindors on one side Slytherin on the other. There were a few sly glances Harry's way, but he ignored them. The taunting from that House had dribbled off to almost non-existent, for which he was grateful. But now they all looked at him like he was a bug to be dissected.

Malfoy looked horrible, his normally slicked back hair was in disarray and his clothes were rumpled. The only two at his side were Crabbe and Goyle, everyone else made sure there was tons of space between him and them.

Professor Snape, in his sneaky way, startled them all by slamming the door open and ordering them in the classroom. Harry looked around and wondered how his wish was affecting his most hated teacher. He didn't think it would be too bad; the man had tried to save his life on a few occasions. The teen noted the jars on the wall were still the same, with body parts of various creatures floating in murky liquids. The classroom was just as creepy and cold as before. He didn't see anything different, but something was bugging the Potion Master. He took his seat next to Neville, and pulled out his equipment.

"Let us see what you dunderheads have…" Snape started to say, until a voice behind the chalkboard interrupted him loudly.

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't you dare call these children names! I remember when you couldn't follow directions. Don't make me start yelling, Sevy. If you think I'm here to make your life better think again, mister. I know all your childhood secrets and I'm not afraid to share," the female voice said firmly. Everyone looked around to see who had spoken, but didn't see anyone.

Snape drew a weary hand over his face, then pinched his large nose and sighed. The despair on his face was almost overwhelming. This must be why he was so thoughtful this last week. It sounded like whoever was talking had known Snape a long time.

Harry turned to Neville and mouthed 'Sevy?' Both boys had to hide their snickers. Most of the class didn't bother; giggles and chuckles were heard throughout the class, until Snape turned his icy glare to them, shutting them up quickly.

"Mrs. Potter, Lily, please do not interrupt my class with your rambling," the potions professor said to the chalkboard.

"Mum?!" Harry yelled, and got up from his stool, knocking it over in the process, to run to the chalkboard. He rounded said board and saw a portrait of none other than his mother. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why haven't you come to find me?" he fired off questions to the redheaded woman he had dreamed about many times.

You could hear the class break out in whispers, a few stood in their seats to see if they could see around the chalkboard. A brave student got up and moved it, so they could, and then scurried back to his seat at the professor's cold glare.

"Oh, Harry, look at you all grown up," Lily gushed, looking her child up and down. A look of pride came across her face. "I can't leave the classroom, well, I can't leave Sevy" she explained, then folded her arms in a huff. "I was sent here to make sure he behaved. So I have to be around him whenever he is doing student things; like teaching or grading papers. I've been here for about a week. I tried to get that man to tell you, but he is stubborn," she spat. Then her face softened. "When I'm done and he has changed his teaching habits, or you graduate, then I can go with you. I'm not as good as the real thing, but I hope you can be happy with me. I am me; it is my soul that is in this portrait. I will stay as long as you live, and then I will move on when you do," she rambled, thankful she would ascend when her child did. Only an imprint would be left behind.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can be happy with you," Harry said, elated, bouncing on the soles of his feet. Anything that made it so he could talk to his mum was worth it. He did wonder if his dad was somewhere. He opened his mouth to ask his mother when Snape interfered.

"Mr. Potter, take your seat— now," came the soft order of the professor.

"You'd better go back, honey. Don't worry about Sevy, I'll make sure he treats you fairly," Lily's portrait said with a cutting glance to Snape.

"Bye, Mum. I'll come and visit, even if I have to bring another professor with me," Harry said, walking back to his table. Neville had picked up his stool and was grinning at him.

"Now that the drama is over, shall we begin?" Snape asked. He then waved his wand at the board and the directions for today's potion appeared. "You have one hour, follow the directions and maybe none of you will melt the cauldrons." He glared at Neville, making the boy shrink into himself.

"Severus Tobias Snape! What did I just get through telling you about scaring the children? Besides, is that anyway to teach? 'Directions are on the board'," the portrait mimicked, causing the class to burst out in whispers and snickers. "Your mother will be rolling in her grave, she taught you better than that."

A look of anguish took over the professor's face for a brief moment. Lily seemed to have hit a sore spot. He straightened himself up and barked, "Get out your books and turn to page fifty-nine. We will be going over the correct way to prepare for this potion."

The confused class did as they were told and for the first time in four years, they had an instructive class. Every time Snape deviated from teaching the portrait would chastise him. It was a fun and confusing class, but at least they learned something.

At the end of the class, after successfully brewing their potion, Harry and Neville went to say good-bye to Lily, with Hermione trailing behind. "Mum, this is Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger," Harry said while indicating his friends. Neville nodded in greeting and smiled. Hermione said hello and went to ask the portrait questions, but stopped when Harry said, "I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll see you when classes are over."

"Goodbye, sweetie," Lily said with bright eyes, making Harry wonder how portraits were made to show such emotion.

The children left and ran through the halls to get to Charms on time. They made it and the boys grabbed two seats in the back. Hermione glared at them for the ruckus as she took a seat in the front. Harry just shrugged and pulled out his books and writing utensils. He and Neville were having a whispered conversation about Lily's portrait showing up and wish demons when Professor Flitwick called attention to the class. As the class progressed into learning a shield charm, Harry mused that he was glad this professor wasn't affected by his wish, because while Flitwick never actively went against Dumbledore, he always had words of encouragement for Harry.

"Mr. Potter, can you stay behind for a moment, please," the diminutive professor asked as the class was gathering up their belongings.

"Of course, Professor," Harry said as he continued putting his things in his bag. Neville nodded to him that he would wait for him outside. Harry went up to the front of the room and asked, "You wanted to see me, Professor?

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, thank you for staying. I wanted to talk to you for a minute about the Headmaster Dumbledore's orders to the staff," Flitwick hedged, a little nervous. Harry glared at those words and folded his arms defensively. "Take a seat," the professor offered, and pointed to the nearest chair. When Harry sat the tiny professor pulled up a stool and sat in front of the now wary student. "Mr. Potter, I understand that you are angry with us. However, you have to realize we were simply following orders from a man we all look up to. Now I didn't, and don't, agree with Albus, but he is… or was… our boss," he said with earnest.

"I do understand that, however, I will ask the same as I asked Professor McGonagall. If it were any other student would you have done the same?" Harry inquired, folding his arms across his chest and thrusting out his chin.

"I cannot answer for the rest, however, I can say that, yes, I would do the same thing if he asked. While he did not threaten our jobs, he is still the Headmaster." Flitwick held his hands out in a what-could-I-do manner and explained further, "I did argue in your defense, as I would anyone else; I don't see you as a celebrity. I see you as any other student, and while that was not true during your first year, you have proven to me you are just another teenager."

"Okay, I get that, and I'll take your apology if you are giving it," Harry said, conceding the tiny man's point. He might not be as quick to forgive the other professors— they all but shunned him when his name came out of the Goblet.

"You have it," Flitwick said quickly. "Now you had better get to lunch, I can hear Mr. Longbottom's stomach from here," he said relieved, and made a shooing motion towards the door.

Harry nodded, grabbed up his stuff and headed out of the classroom. The two boys went to the Great Hall and sat at their table. Harry grabbed some beef and potatoes and started to eat. He once again tried to find the new history professor, but that spot was still empty. He looked at Fred and George's faces and saw the mischief in their eyes. There was something else, but Harry couldn't place it—maybe hero worship?

"So," Harry said casually, "didn't you guys have history earlier?"

"Yup," came the twin response. The twinkle in their eyes became more pronounced.

"And?" Harry asked, putting down his fork and giving them his full attention.

"We can't tell you," they said smugly.

"Why not?" a frustrated Harry asked, going over in his mind what could possibly be a secret about history.

"The Professor asked us not to. He said it was a surprise for you fourth years," Fred said, a glint in his eyes. Harry looked at George and saw they were going to be stubborn about it.

"Huh, well I guess if you promised," Harry said, his brow furrowed in confusion. The whole of the fourth year was to be surprised. He had to wonder what that was all about. He scanned the Great Hall and noted some faces seemed to be smug, while others had a look of fear on them.

"Don't worry, Harry, we have history next, so you won't be waiting long," Neville said, clapping his hand on Harry's back.

Harry nodded and returned to his meal. When they were done, the fourth year Gryffindors made their way to the history class, with the Ravenclaws. Harry could hear a few grumbles from the other students about how they now had to bring the heavy text, and how they were going to have to stay awake for class. Though there was some excitement on having a new professor. The classroom was empty when they got there and the students filed in and took their seats, pulling out the book and note taking equipment.

The bell rang and the door slammed shut, making everyone jump and some shriek. A voice was heard throughout the classroom saying, "Welcome to your first real history lesson, I am the new professor. Fear me."

Harry knew that voice and started laughing. Neville looked at him weirdly. "Oh, Merlin," the green-eyed boy gasped between fits, "I can't believe they hired him." The more he thought about it the funnier it became until he was laughing so hard he was fighting to breath.

"Damn it, Pup, way to ruin my entrance," the voice said, as a dark haired, grey-eyed, man came from around the blackboard. He was still skinny, but didn't look like Death was about to take him at any minute, though there was a haunted look behind the mischief you could see sparkling in his eyes.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, and went to hug his godfather. His luck was going well, if they hired the only living man he saw as family. His mother portrait was nice, but he couldn't hug her.

"That will be Professor Black, if you please," Sirius said in his more pompous tone, though he did gather the young man into a hug. "Now, go back to your seat, I don't want to have to take points from you," he said, pushing his godson gently towards his seat.

Harry did as requested with a huge smile on his face. Neville was confused, last he heard of this man he was just reprieved from his crimes. What was he doing at Hogwarts? Harry just shook his head at his friend's questioning look and nodded to the front of the class.

Sirius Black looked around the classroom and smiled. "As you just heard, I am Sirius Black and I will be your history professor. Today we're going to learn about Grindelwald and the man who defeated him. Open your books to page 159 and listen carefully, because some of this lesson will not be in your books, but is nevertheless true," he instructed, and then continued the lecture about Grindelwald and Dumbledore and how they plotted to take over the wizarding world, until Dumbledore had a change of heart and imprisoned his ex-friend. All in all it was an informative lesson.

After class Harry stayed behind with Neville and Hermione. They went to the front of the class and stood before Harry's godfather. "So what did they have to bribe you with to take on this position?" Harry asked with a huge smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, well you see, I heard about your mum's portrait and I thought I'd help her along. Don't worry, I won't be the git I was as a teen, just making sure that Snape changes his ways," he said quickly when he saw the frown on Harry's face. Harry never liked bullies and while he didn't know the extent of the Marauders pranks, he had a good idea from what Lupin had told him.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, relieved. "We've to get to Herbology, so we'll see you after classes, right?"

"Yeah, Pup, see you soon," Sirius said, and gave Harry one more hug.

The three students went to their last class of the day. The boys talked as they went, Hermione was silent. Harry had noticed that in all of the classes today, her hand was ignored, unless hers was the only one raised. Harry noted that other students were getting the important questions asked. So maybe this would be a lesson for her to not be so pushy.

After classes were finished for the day, Harry dragged Sirius down to the dungeons to have a long talk with Lily's portrait. Snape, who seemed to be having a heated conversation with the late Mrs. Potter, disappeared as soon as they entered the classroom, a look of revulsion on his face when he saw Sirius. Sirius just waved and smirked at the man. Making Harry wonder just what talks they'd been having.

After Lily greeted Sirius and Harry, she and Harry started discussing why she was back. Sirius was looking over some of the jars on the shelves, giving the two some private time. "So, while I'm happy you're here, why not bring you back to life?" Harry asked. It had been bugging him all day.

"The simple answer is you didn't ask for your parents. You wanted people to know how they made you feel. So Sirius and I are your answer to Sevy," the portrait explained, though you could see she was just as disappointed as her son. Sirius' bark of laughter echoed the classroom at that nickname.

"I get that, I guess, but why bring back Neville's parents? I mean, I know they weren't dead, but he wasn't part of my wish," Harry asked, still confused about that. He was happy for his friend, but still muddled.

"I don't know, maybe he made a wish the same time you did, or you were thinking about making him extra happy. I honestly couldn't tell you," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm happy for him, so I guess it's okay. Enough about that," he said, waving dismissively. "Tell me what you've been doing since you've been back." He and Sirius, who came back when Harry waved him over, pulled up some stools and listened to Lily tell how Snape and she had had some long talks about their childhood, and how far the Potion Master had deviated from his goals.

Sirius explained about the dynamics between him and Severus and how there was a lot of tension that needed to be aired before they could even be in the same room. Harry's dogfather explained that he had to take a vow not to curse or prank the other professor; however, his cutting remarks were almost legendary among the staff. The green-eyed teen knew there was more to the story, but Sirius wasn't budging.

Lily told him the reason his father wasn't at the castle was because it would do Harry more harm than good in this class. Snape would never listen to James, no matter how logical he was, which according to his mum, wasn't often. However, a portrait of the man was in Potter Manor and he could visit it with Sirius, come the Christmas holidays.

They talked until it was dinnertime and said their good-byes. Harry promised to come back and tell about his childhood.

At dinner a special edition of the Quibbler was distributed the headline read: **Voldemort—Read the Real Story Behind You-Know-Who as told by Rubeus Hagrid.** The story went on to tell about how Tom had framed Hagrid for the murder of Moaning Myrtle. Who he was and how he had been Dark since he was a student. It even mentioned that he was a half-blood with a near squib mother and a Muggle father. The students exploded into whispers and shouts of denial.

Very few people paid attention to the side article about the Lovegoods finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in their backyard. Harry smiled at his new friend at the Ravenclaw table and lifted his glass to her. Luna smiled back and returned his toast; while some at her House table congratulated her.

The new Headmaster stood up and tapped his wand on his glass. "Yes, yes, this is exciting news," he said enthusiastically, holding up his hands for silence. "Now then, you are all students within a school that has a marvelous library, so instead of gossip and speculation, I suggest you get to researching." Then he sat still smiling his cheerful smile and nodded to the staff. They were shocked that the Headmaster tried to stop the students from starting rumors; it was something they had not experienced before.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said. He wasn't going to bother though, he already knew the story.

Everyone around him nodded in agreement, especially Hermione, which made Harry sigh. He knew she knew about Tom Riddle. He had told her after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. He knew she had already done some investigation. So why do more? He looked at his best friend and just shook his head; he knew that she would never be satisfied unless she had every scrap of information. As long as she didn't feel the need to tell him, he wouldn't begrudge her, her research.

That night he dreamed and this time he was in Voldemort, so he made sure to be extra quiet. The Dark Lord was riding the snake to Malfoy Manor, in hopes to get some help. They were in the backyard slithering up to the French Doors, when Lucius spotted them. Before Voldemort could say anything, the blonde man started firing off Killing Curses and Nagini started to retreat. Just as they were at the ward line Malfoy's aim was true and Voldemort fell.

Harry was repelled back to his own mind, but he knew the Dark Lord wasn't dead.

In Gringotts an alarm when off, as a cup exploded.

 **Hphphp**

 **Remember this is a wish verse; things are going to happen for no reason other than magic. Logic need not apply.**

 **I am actually not trying to be harsh to Hermione, she did stand by Harry. I am just trying to get her to stop nagging, because other than that flaw, I like Hermione. Also for those of you who think Snape is getting off easy, wait for it.**


	6. The Weasleys and The Dursleys

**Chapter 6 The Weasleys and The Dursleys**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, darrelldeam and alix33, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

As the weeks passed, Harry started to worry about Dobby. He didn't think the little elf would be gone so long. He wanted to call him back, but decided to let the little guy have one more day to complete his task. He didn't want him to feel like Harry didn't trust him to get the job done.

The first task would be coming up soon and Harry wanted to see how Crouch Jr. would fare, since the man was without a wand and locked in his room this whole time. The idiot Minister wanted the man to be kissed, but was outvoted by the Wizengamot. Seems wizards were a bit bloodthirsty. Now that the news was out that Voldemort was trying to come back was out, there were movements to up the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and train the citizens. The pure-bloods tried to squash this, but the Quibbler ran stories almost every day about what was going on in the wizarding world. The entire questioning of the two Death Eaters, Pettigrew and Crouch Jr., was posted and the magazine was now the number one publication.

The Weasley boys were caught no less than three times trying to get to the prisoner. Ron and the twins were told they could be expelled if they continued. They weren't the only ones, just the most caught.

Harry just shrugged it all off and waited. He was doing well in school and making more friends in all the Houses, so he wasn't going to jeopardize that. He also changed his electives to Runes and Arithmancy. Between Sirius and Lily Snape finally quit picking on him, as well as started being a good teacher. Harry, however, felt this wasn't the end of Snape's punishment, he didn't know why; it was just a feeling.

The dark-haired teen was enjoying his special lessons with the champions and was now far ahead of his peers in DADA. He was getting special vibes from Fleur; at first he shrugged them off as her Veela heritage, but soon came to realize she was flirting with him. His hormones took over and he started flirting back. It was fun.

Hermione toned down her nagging and people were starting to talk with her again. She finally realized that she wasn't listening to others and could be seen with Muggle self-help books on making friends. She had apologized to him and Harry was happy to have his friend back.

It was after dinner and once again Harry was sitting on his favorite boulder. He liked it here, even if it was cold. It was quiet and allowed him to think, which is what he was doing. He thought about how many people were coming up to him and apologizing. Some were sincere and others were just trying to get him to forgive them so they would stop being picked on. Justin tried to get him to take the apology so his House would quit shunning him, but Harry was having none of it. Maybe if the Hufflepuff hadn't made it clear that he really wasn't sorry, Harry might have let him off the hook, but the sneer on the boy's face negated his apology.

It was getting dark and cold and Harry wasn't planning on staying much longer. He was sitting cross-legged looking out at the squid in the lake, wondering how such a giant beast came to live there, when a 'pop' was heard and suddenly Harry was tackled to the ground by a tiny body.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so glad to be back!" the strangely dressed house elf squeaked.

Harry quickly returned the hug, sat back up and then gently set the excitable elf in front of him. "It's good to see you too, Dobby," he said with a smile. "How are you? The Dursleys didn't see you, did they?"

Dobby's eyes started to water. "Harry Potter was concerned for poor Dobby. Dobby is most grateful to be having Harry Potter as his… friend?" he questioned tentatively, his big eyes looking hopeful.

Harry's eyes softened as they often did around this emotional being. "Of course we're friends, Dobby."

The happy tears fell and Dobby hugged Harry around his knees. After a few minutes the elf collected himself and gave and jaunty salute and took a soldier's stance. "Dobby is doing just what Harry Potter is ordering. Dobby has sad news for Harry Potter, sir," he said gravely, shaking his overly large head.

Harry couldn't tell if his little friend was serious or not, so he decided to play along, "Report, Dobby," he mock ordered.

"It is taking Dobby a day to find Harry Potter's relatives. But Dobby is being finding them. Ah, sir, it is bad news indeed. They is being very poor now," the elf said with a look of sadness on his face, but you could see the humorous glint in his large eyes.

"Just how poor are they?" Harry asked as he leaned forward, eager for information.

"Dobby is listening to them, they is talking about how the fat man was accused of stealing. The horse woman is saying it is being Harry Potter's fault they is now poor. Now the piggy boy can't be going to the pricey school and must be going to the state school. There is being very little food in the house, and Dobby is listening to the family complain they is not making their bills," Dobby said, his head hung as if this was bad news.

"How is Dudley doing?" Harry leaned forward some more and lifted Dobby's head with a finger under his chin. He saw the mischief there and wondered when Dobby had gotten such a sense of humor.

"Ah, sir, yous cousin is not doing well at all. They had to be selling all his toys and he is losing much weight. He is complaining that he is having nothing to play with and not enough to eat. He is wanting his father to go to the school to make the other children stop teasing him," the little elf said.

"Did Uncle Vernon go?" the dark-haired teen asked, wishing he could have been a fly on the wall for that.

Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, sir, the fat man bes going, but it is doing no good. The piggy boy is still being picked on. The head man at the school said since they is not hitting the piggy boy there is nothing that they can be doing. The piggy boy is being chased all over the school yard, and it being taunted over his large clothes. Since they is being poor, they can't afford to be getting him new ones, so his clothes is being hanging off his frame."

"So what are they doing for money?" Harry asked gleefully, happy that Dudley was being bullied, yet glad it was only with words. No toys, overlarge clothes and being chased were good enough for him.

"The fat man is being working in gardens, but only a few people is being hiring him, since it is being said he stole from his last workplace. So they is not trusting him. The horsey woman is being working as a house elf, only she is being like Dobby and is being paid," Dobby explained.

Harry started laughing. It served them right to have to work at the same chores they put him through.

"What's their flat look like? Dumbledore said it was small," the green-eyed boy inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, yes, sir, it is being very tiny. There is being one bedroom, they is giving it to the piggy boy. They is sleeping on the bed in the couch." The tiny elf started to get excited again; his game of remorse was forgotten.

Harry fell over with gales of laughter, it wasn't quite as bad as a cupboard, but Harry knew his relatives prided themselves on being normal, and sleeping on a hide-a-bed wasn't normal. After he got himself under control he asked one final question.

"Did you find anything out about Aunt Marge?" he asked, a glint of hatred in his eyes. That woman was worse than his relatives in his mind. She was always going on about how he should be dead.

"Ah, sir, the fat lady is being in most dire needs. All her dogs attacked her and chased the neighborhood children until the… police-ies is being called. They is taking all her dogs and closing her house. She came to Harry Potter's relatives for a place to be sleeping and they is telling her there is no place in their house," Dobby once again took up a pretend look of sadness.

This time Harry's laughter echoed across the lake, causing the squid to pause in its play. Justice was wonderful. This time it took five minutes for the teen to get himself settled down. He once again hugged Dobby and then pulled his coin purse from his trousers. "Here you go, Dobby, two Sickles as promised. You did a great job for your first assignment," he said happily, handing over the coins.

Dobby took the money with a smile on his thin lips and hid them in the folds of his jumper. He bounced in place, waiting for his next order.

Harry stopped laughing and when he realized what Dobby was waiting for. He racked his brain for something for his elf to do. The teen remembered his mum talking about Potter Manor and the fact that his dad's portrait was there. "Dobby, can you go to Gringotts and see if there's a deed to Potter Manor? Find out where it is and see if it needs repairs and such," he suggested calmly.

"Dobby can do," the excitable house elf said, and was about to 'pop' out when Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"See if you can find my dad's portrait and tell him I'll be coming to see him this Christmas," he softly ordered. Since he was not a champion he could leave the castle for the break.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said; after making sure that was all, he popped away.

Harry sighed and was about to get up to go inside, where it was warm, when he heard the rustling of fabric. He turned his head to the side and saw Luna standing there. She was swaying back and forth as if dancing to music only she could hear.

"Hey, Luna, how long have you been there?" Harry asked, a bit embarrassed at being caught enjoying his family's discomfort.

"Oh, long enough, I suppose. I am happy to see you are getting some of your own back. May I sit with you?" she asked vacantly. She didn't wait for an answer, just climbed the rock and sat next to him.

"So what brings you out into the cold?" Harry asked, putting his own cloak around both of them.

"I wanted to tell you something. It might sound strange, but I am getting the feeling you need to talk to some of the Durmstrang students. They might have a solution to your Dark Lord problem," she said, looking him in the eye; her normal dreamy expression was clear and determined.

"Okay, Luna, I'll have Krum introduce me to a few," Harry agreed readily; Luna hadn't steered him wrong yet. In the few weeks he had gotten to know the quirky girl, she had known a few things that he hadn't told anyone. "By the way, congratulations on finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," he said sincerely.

"Yes, Daddy was ever so surprised to find it in the backyard. We always thought it was in Sweden." She nodded her head against his shoulder. It was nice to have a friend. Though her House was being nicer to her, and the nargles were stealing their things, she still didn't have a friend within.

They sat quietly until it got close to curfew and then made their way back to the castle. Harry walked her to her dorm and then proceeded to his own.

The next morning was Saturday and Harry and Cedric spent it with the other two champions learning spells not taught at Hogwarts. He hoped he would never need them, but it was better to be prepared.

At lunch came a bit of a surprise when Arthur Weasley came into the Great Hall. He looked bewildered, yet at the same time smug. His four children got up and rushed to him, asking him what he was doing there. He guided them back to the Gryffindor table and started to explain.

"First off, Ron, your winnings will be held in a vault until you are of age. We…" he started to say only to be interrupted by the youngest male Weasley.

"What? You can't do that! It's my money!" the redhead's shouts could be heard all around the Hall and the students broke out in whispers and giggles. They had all had to put up with him bragging about what he was going to buy.

"Yes, but, we're your parents, and you're still a minor," his dad said firmly. "I don't know how you won that sweepstake, but what's done is done. Now you have to follow the laws, and they state that you're not old enough to have that much control of that large of a sum." A look of disappointment crossed his face. He was still under the impression that his youngest son had cheated.

Ron huffed, cried and shouted until his voice was raw. The professors came down to try and quiet the boy, but he just wouldn't listen, no matter what they threatened him with. Finally, after threatening him with summer grounding, he stopped. He gave one final look of anger to his father and stormed out of the Hall, followed by the taunts and laughter of the student body. A few of the pure-blood girls got up to chase after him; he was a pure-blood after all and he had money.

Mr. Weasley then turned to his other children with a big smile on his face. "There is good news. Thanks to a little, weirdly dressed, house elf, I was able to finally pin trying to kill Ginny and endangering the school on Lucius. So we, your mum and I, and the parents of the petrified students, sued him. It was a close thing, he tried to buy his way out again, but we didn't budge. We won the lawsuit yesterday. Malfoy has lost his fortune. He is now as destitute as we once were. There's enough money to keep Draco in school and see to his needs, but that is all. It was part of the deal; we didn't want to hurt his child, so we made sure that clause was added. Now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will have to work to keep their Manor," he said, beaming at the looks of shock on the kids' faces.

"A house elf, you say?" Fred asked, getting a thoughtful look, and then his eyes widened and he turned to a humble looking Harry.

"Yes, it was a strange little guy, had on clothes and a tower of hats. Quite excitable too," Arthur said as he tapped his chin, trying to remember the elf's name. "Doby or Bobby or something like that."

The remaining Weasley children turned as one to gaze at the now blushing Harry. Harry held up his hands and started to protest that he had nothing to do with it. They rushed him and started to babble their thanks.

"Honestly, guys, I didn't do it," he hedged, knowing it was kind of his doing. "Dobby did it all on his own. He wasn't even working for me then," he protested loudly.

It was then that Draco came over and sneered at the group. His hair was still mussed and his clothes in disarray. "So, the Weasleys are finally rich? Had to take down a good pure-blood family to do it, worthless blood traitors. I hope you are proud of yourselves, stealing from my family," he taunted, a look of disgust on his face, as if he smelled something foul.

"Ah, yes, young Draco," Arthur said as he quickly made his way over. "I wanted to tell you that we made sure you were taken care of. The vault that was set up for your care needs to have vouchers to be drawn from. Had Ron stuck around I would've informed him that he has a trust vault set up the same way." He shook his head at his son's hot-headedness. "I wanted to let you know, we would never hurt a child. It is sad the same could not be said for your father."

"My father is a good man. You will regret doing this," Draco shouted in the elder man's face.

Arthur just shook his head at the boy's dissolution, and he clapped the blonde on the back and turned him towards the Slytherin table. "You have the right to believe what you will, however, we won the lawsuit, so maybe you should think about that for a while." He gave the young man a gentle push and then turned back to the group of kids. Draco, seeing he would get no support from the Slytherins, turned and stomped out of the Hall.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said sternly, in a voice only fathers could pull off, "did you have anything to do with that house elf coming to me?"

"I promise you, Mr. Weasley, Dobby acted on his own," Harry said solemnly. He was being completely honest in that he hadn't asked Dobby to do anything. "He read in the paper that I was frustrated about Mr. Malfoy getting away with attempted murder and compromising the school and did what he thought would please me."

"Do you have any idea how the diary wound up back at Malfoy Manor?" Arthur hoped that the young man hadn't broken any laws to help them. Last he had heard of the book Dumbledore had it.

"Honestly, Mr. Weasley, I didn't have anything to do with your lawsuit. Dobby's a free elf; what he does on his own is his business. And he didn't tell me anything until after he talked to you."

"Well, you tell Dobby if he needs any work we'll be happy to hire him on, or any other free elf that he knows," Arthur said, thinking that his wife could use the help and now they could afford it.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I do know an elf that is looking for a family. You'll have to convince her to stay free, but she's in bad shape. Do you want to meet her?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes for the female house elf Dobby had told him about. He vaguely remembered Winky from the World Cup, but that night had been a bit chaotic.

"Yes, if it will help then take me to her," Mr. Weasley stated, being the kind man that he was.

So Harry led the redheaded family to the kitchen and soon a deal was made with the drunken house elf. Mr. Weasley was so shocked that a house elf could get in such a state that he hired her on for one Sickle a week and no days off. Winky was a harder negotiator then Dobby was.

As they were making their way to the Entrance Hall they talked about fixing up the Burrow and setting aside vaults for all the kids. The things they talked about doing now that they were well-to-do were humble; the Weasleys prided themselves on hard work and earning their keep. The money they now had would be used for daily expenses and building a better life. The twins were talking to their dad about the Quidditch offer and he told them he would discuss it with Mrs. Weasley and that it depended on their grades.

Harry went to bed that night happy that things were still coming together.

That night, for the first time in weeks, Harry dreamed. He was back in the dark manor and was in the snake once again. The two Dark beings were in the attic of the house. It was creepy. The light was dim with only the moon filtering in from the dusty window, casting shadows on the walls, making everything foreboding. Old furniture was scattered around the room, with boxes and chests, which had old clothes and items spilling out of them. What they could want in that room; Harry didn't know. As far as he knew this was a Muggle house and Voldemort wouldn't need any of this old stuff.

Voldemort was opening boxes, throwing things around the dusty room, seemingly looking for something important. He opened one box and a rat jumped out at him, causing him to jump back and Nagini to lunge, knocking him over. He hit a hat stand, which jammed into an old free standing bookcase, which fell on a support beam, causing the roof to cave in. Dust and debris fell on top of the baby-like being and as it attempted to crawl away, part of the ceiling fell on top of it.

Nagini slithered to her Master, but it was too late— the body was crushed. A dark mist rose from the dead homunculus and hissed in anger.

Harry was tossed back into his own mind and woke up wondering what to do now.

At number twelve Grimmauld Place a necklace melted and a decrepit, old house elf smiled for the first time in years.

 **Hphphp**

 **Remember this is a wish verse; things are going to happen for no reason other than magic. Logic need not apply.**


	7. The First Task and Christmas with Dad

**Chapter 7 The First Task and Christmas with Dad**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, darrelldeam and alix33, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 _AN: I am not an action writer, so the tasks might be a little lame for you guys._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

 **Hphphp**

Sirius figured out rather quickly that Harry made a wish to a vengeance demon. One day, a week before the first task, he confronted the boy. "Harry," the grey-eyed man called, "stay after class." He wasn't upset by any means; after all, it got him out of running from the Aurors and captured that traitor Wormtail. However, he did want to make sure the wish didn't come back and bite his godson.

"Ummm, okay, Professor," Harry answered, confused.

After everyone else left Sirius sat at the teacher's desk and motioned for his godson to take a seat. "So are you going to tell me just exactly how your mum and I came to be here in the castle?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well, you see, ummm, didn't Mum tell… do I have to?" the dark-haired boy hedged. Hallie never said he couldn't tell anyone, but he didn't want people blaming him for the sudden turnaround.

"Yes," came the succinct answer.

Harry let out and explosive sigh. "Fine, but I don't want you or Mum yelling at me," he said, folding his arms defensively. He then explained how the wish came about and what the wording was.

"So, we're here to treat Snivellus the same way he treats you? I had wondered why I had to take that stupid vow that Headmaster Flanagan made me take." The Animagus rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I can't fault you for making that wish. Merlin knows, I wanted to do the same when I was a kid. That demon, Halfrek, actually came to me when I was younger, but my parents put a good fear of vengeance demons in me. They practically beat it into me that those types of wishes never worked out well for the wisher. You're just lucky you worded it the way you did."

"Believe me, I know. Hallie was actually impressed with my wording. As for why you had to take the vow, Mum said that if you and Dad ganged up on Snape it would do more harm than good. She said that pranking wasn't something he does to me, so you can't do it to him. I'm pretty sure that it is all in the wording of my wish," Harry said with a lift of his shoulder.

"Okay, so tell me exactly how that man treats you. Start from the first time you saw him until now," Sirius said firmly. He knew the greasy-haired git was harsh, but he needed to know how cruel to get him back for his godson.

So a reluctant Harry told him about the first time he saw the Potions Master at the beginning of his first year. He went on to tell about his first class and all the times the dungeon bat took points off for things like breathing too hard. The green-eyed teen lamented about all the under graded assignments and all the times Snape vanished his perfectly good potion. He let his godfather know just who Snape was hard on and who he wasn't.

As Harry talked Sirius got more and more angry. He knew in retrospect that he and James were bullies in school, but they never took it out on someone younger than them. Everyone they pranked had been their equal, except it had been four to one when it came to Snivellus. However, Snape would retaliate with Dark Arts. Sirius also now understood just how much Dumbledore influenced the road Severus headed down. The Animagus felt he did his time in prison for the attempted murder of the greasy-haired bat, however, the then Headmaster should have never swept it under the rug.

"That slimy bastard," he exploded when Harry finished. "I knew he was a prat, but I didn't think he was that big of an arsehole to hold a grudge against a child. Don't you worry, Harry, I'll make sure he starts treating you right. Have you told your mum everything?" Sirius asked suddenly; noting the blush on his godson's face, he took it as a no.

"I figured they let her know when they made her portrait," he tried to wave it off as unimportant.

"I'll tell her and we'll be a bit stricter on poor old Snivellus," the new History professor mocked sarcastically.

The two adults must have gotten together and made plans, because Lily's tirades became harsher and Sirius never left the greasy-haired git alone during mealsHe was always there taunting and criticizing his teaching methods, letting the Potions Master know that the only way it would stop is if he started treating everyone the same.

Snape's job was already on the line; Headmaster Flanagan was going over his points' record and informed him that if he continued then he was gone.

It was finally the day of the first task, and Harry was ecstatic that he wasn't in the champions' tent. Hagrid had let it slip to Harry what the champions would be facing and he, of course, told the other three. They plotted ways to get around the dragons without hurting them. It took a bit of talking to get Krum, whose learning was a bit more violent than theirs, to change his strategy, but they finally did.

The stadium was huge and the audience was plenty. The entire student body, the staff and the visitors of all three schools made for thousands of viewers. Not quite as many as the Quidditch World Cup, but enough that you could barely hear yourself think. Harry was sitting with Neville, Susan, Luna and Hermione in the middle of the stands. You could hardly make out the arena from there. The dark-haired teen was glad he had his Omnioculars, which he was more than willing to share. Hermione still had hers as well.

The dragon handlers brought in a Swedish Short-Snout, which was roaring and breathing fire at the spectators, causing many people to scream. Once they got the dragon tied down, the handlers left to the side of the arena. Ludo Bagman called out Cedric's name, and the seventh year Hufflepuff sprinted from the tent.

He stopped at the line drawn at the entrance and lifted his wand. Soothing music started to play, and a mist formed around the dragon's eyes. No matter where the nesting mother turned her head the mist stayed. Cedric nodded, and then turned his wand to the rocks and transfigured three of them into large sheep. He jerked his wand, making the figures go towards the dragon. The music lulled the dragon to compliance and the mist blocked its view. When she smelled the sheep, she lowered her head, opened her mouth and fired on the blurs in front of her.

Cedric was sneaking around the outside of the arena, keeping behind the rocks and finally got to the nest. He lifted the prize and when he saw the dragon had run out of sheep he transfigured more. Carefully he made his way back to the entrance and held up the golden egg.

The crowd went wild, causing the dragon to snap out of its stupor and roar again. It didn't matter though, because the task was complete. The other two champions would be doing something similar. Fleur would be using her Veela charm and Viktor would be using a sleep spell (which would only cause the dragon to become drowsy, hopefully, making its eyes droop). The crowd was a bit disappointed with the lack of bloodshed, but the champions didn't care; they were alive and unharmed.

Then came Crouch Jr's turn. The spectators booed and hissed at him. The deranged man stepped into the arena, lifted his wand and started to shout the Killing Curse. The handlers who already had their wands trained on him to stun him if necessary. The second he uttered the 'Av' of the curse they fired. He got halfway through it when one of the stunning spells hit. He fell to the ground and the Hungarian Horntail ate him. He had crossed the line and was too close.

The crowd was silent, except for Crouch Sr. who cursed the loss of the last of his family. The rest of the audience couldn't make up its mind whether to cheer that the criminal was gone or mourn the death of the man. Ludo could be heard stuttering into the mic, and the judges were gobsmacked.

Harry was smiling inwardly. He wasn't a cruel person, but that man had been trying to kill him or use him to raise the Dark Lord, who would then kill the teen. He had very little sympathy.

The dragon was taken away and Ludo tried to brush it all off by going on to who was in first place. Cedric was ahead by two points, then Fleur by one point and then Viktor.

Harry clapped loudly for all three champions. He was glad they decided to pool their resources. It was Cedric's idea for the sheep (he was going to go with dogs, but they talked him into a food source), Fleur's for the calming spells and Viktor's for the obstruction of the eyes. Harry was the one who suggested they do all three (he also had their brooms at the side of the tent, in case they needed them).

Parties were aplenty that night as Hogwarts celebrated their lead. Fred and George, of course, supplied the Gryffindors with butter beer and snacks.

It was halfway through the festivity when Ron approached Harry.

"Harry," the redhead started sheepishly, "I wanted to apologize for doubting you." He rubbed his hand over his face and continued, "I understand now; all the complaining you did. I don't like all the fame I've been getting or all the people doubting me. It feels like what happened to you in second year. And I figured that Crouch guy was trying to do you in." There was a sincere look in the boy's eyes, more serious than Harry had seen in a long time.

Harry nodded sagely at his friend; it was the whole point of the wish, to make them understand how he felt. "So, you finally figured it out? Do you really understand?" he asked, with all seriousness.

"Yeah, mate, I get it. I've been a right prat to you all year. When my family didn't believe that I didn't enter that contest— it hurt. Fred and George haven't let up since. Now I understand what you've been trying to tell me for years," Ron said, sitting in front of his hopefully soon to be friend again.

"Let me think about it," Harry said. "Your turning on me was pretty painful. I thought you'd always stand by me, so when you turned your back it was like being stabbed in the heart. I can't just brush it off like nothing. I'll let you know when I get back from break." And he got up and joined the other Gryffindors in celebration.

Ron hung his head, for now he truly knew what it was like to have a friend turn on you. He was hopeful, though, because Harry was a good bloke.

The next day Harry was talking to a girl from Durmstrang, and she was telling him about her family; they were gypsies. She was a member of Clan Kalderash and she knew of a family curse that would ensoul the dead. And for a price she would perform it. They would have to work out an additional spells to go with it, because Voldemort was Dark even with his soul and making his soul rejoin might not be enough. Kala said that she would need to get the ingredients and could do the curse after the break.

That night, while Harry was once again on his boulder, Hallie appeared. "Hey, cutie, everything working out for you?" she asked. She was in her human guise so she wouldn't frighten the boy.

"Ummm, hi, Halfrek," Harry said a little nervous, he hoped this was a pleasant visit and that she wasn't going to put everything back the way it was.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I like where this wish has gone. True, I usually just maim and kill people, but all this angst works just as well. I just wanted to let you know that after you do the gypsy curse, I'm going to do something that will make Voldemort wish he never wanted immortality," she explained with a wicked grin on her face.

"Is that part of my wish?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nope," the demon said, still smiling that devious smile. "This is for all the kids he and his minions killed before you were ever born. I can't stand child killers." Her face morphed into her demon visage.

Harry backed up as far as the boulder allowed and asked in a frightened voice, "Ummm, what are you going to do with him?"

"Tell you what, cutie, you do the ritual and I'll do the whole villain dialogue with him when you're done." She smirked; she always liked doing that to her victims. "I'll even supply the vampire you're going to need."

"Oh, okay, that's great, I guess," Harry hedged. He didn't know they were going to need a vampire. They were going to use another construct. He'd have to tell Kala about it in the morning.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I've got it covered." The demon winked at him (and wasn't that a scary sight) and then disappeared.

The next evening the Yule Ball was announced, the Headmaster stated that only those who wanted to had to stay. Sirius and Harry made plans to visit the Potter Manor so that Harry could get to know his dad.

Harry talked to Kala and they changed their plans to fit Hallie's additions.

For the first time since he set foot in Hogwarts, Harry had somewhere to go for Christmas. He made sure to get gifts for all his new friends, via owl order, and left with his godfather. The train ride was cheerful and peaceful. Malfoy was staying at the school for the ball, so there were no interruptions.

The blond Slytherin was having a bad time of it. Though he was never nice to Harry, he did pull him aside and confess that he now understood what his enemy felt. They would never be friends, but they would stop hexing each other in the halls. It was about that time his House finally stopped shunning him. He wasn't the prince he was before, but he wasn't an outcast.

"Aren't you going to be disappointed you missed the ball?" Sirius asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Not really. I mean, yeah it would have been nice and Fleur asked me to be her date, but I can't give up the opportunity to meet my dad," Harry said. He had been shocked when the older girl asked him to escort her. They had been getting along great with all the training and mild flirting, but he never knew she was serious. She was quite beautiful and the hormonal teen had a hard time turning her down. When Harry explained that he just found out about his dad's portrait and he wanted to get to know the man, she said she understood and suggested they go to Hogsmeade when he got back.

"Oh, a Veela. That's my godson," Sirius crowed, rubbing Harry's already messy hair. "Going for the older, unreachable, ladies," he said slyly. "I'm so proud."

"Back off, Padfoot, it's not like that, well, yet," the dark-haired teen said as he swatted away the other man's hand. He tried to pat his hair down and then gave it up as a lost cause.

Sirius just gave him a wink and then started regaling him with stories about how he and Lily were taming Snape, causing Harry to grin at the turnabout the Potions Master had done. Yet that niggling feeling that something was missing was still there.

They got off the train and Sirius Disapparated them to the outside of the Manor's ward lines "You have to claim the wards before we can go in."

"How do I do that?" Harry asked, taking out his wand and looking about.

The Manor was huge, there were at least five stories and possibly a basement. It was a square shape with a large front porch. The lawns were overgrown and Harry could tell where Dobby had tried to get them under control. The outside of the manor looked sparkling clean, so he knew that his little friend had worked hard on restoring it.

"You just hold up your wand, state who you are and claim the wards; magic will do the rest," Sirius said, breaking Harry out of his musings.

"I, Harry James Potter, the son of James Charles Potter, do hereby claim this house and its wards as my own," Harry incanted.

His wand flashed and the gate creaked open. They made their way up the weed free path to the large front doors. Harry tapped his wand on the handle, as per Sirius's instruction. The inside to the house was worn but clean, you could tell no one had lived here in quite a while. Dobby was certainly earning his keep. The two males made their way down the corridor and to the living room, off to the right.

It was an elaborate room, done in Victorian furniture, which was a little faded, but otherwise in good condition. There was a large fireplace, which Harry figured was the Floo. Pictures of past Potters hung on the walls. One of them spoke.

"Padfoot, you old dog, it's good to see you again," came the voice of a man who looked remarkably like Harry, only with hazel eyes.

"Prongs," Sirius said, turning to the portrait in question. "Good to see you too, mate. And here is Harry." He gently guided the teen in front of him.

"Hi, Dad," Harry said, a little overwhelmed at the likeness. He had always been told he looked just like his dad, but to see it…

"Harry," James' voice softened as he looked over his son. "You look all grown up. Got a girlfriend yet?"

"He was asked out by a Veela," Sirius said proudly.

"A Veela," James exclaimed loudly, you could see the pride in his eyes.

The green-eyed teen blushed and started to stutter his protest that it was no big thing. "So, ummm, Dad, what have you been doing?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. The two older males winked at him and let him.

"Mostly catching up with gossip," James said nonchalantly. "Your house elf is very talkative. He is also extremely fond of you. What did you do to inspire such dedication?" his dad asked as he settled in the painted chair behind him.

Harry and Sirius pulled up two chairs and got comfortable then started telling James about the young man's life. They talked into the wee hours of the morning, only stopping for dinner and loo breaks.

Christmas was fun. Dobby, Harry and Sirius decorated the Manor in festive garnishing. They went for the tackiest they could find, like orange and lime green. The tree was decked out in prank items, and after Sirius gave Harry joke items as a present, they took the day to have a prank war.

"It's too bad Mum isn't here," Harry said after the war was fought; Sirius won.

"I know, son, but remember she was brought here to makes Snivellus's life hell. Like you and Sirius said, there is something he is holding back and she needs to find out what it is," James said, looking at his son.

"I wonder what it could be," Harry mused. He couldn't recall anyone saying anything that would make Snape feel the guilt the teen could see plainly on the professor's face.

"Don't worry about it, pup, your mum will figure it out," Sirius said, clapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said thoughtfully, though, he was still confused. "Hey, Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," James deadpanned, and then smiled. "What's up, son?"

"When you went into hiding, why didn't you stay here? I mean, the wards are strong, wouldn't that have made more sense?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"When we heard Voldemort was gunning for us we were going to hide here," James started, pacing back and forth as he continued, "but Albus said we would be safer under the Fidelius charm. The manor is too big for that, so we chose the house in Godric's Hollow."

"Oh, do we have other houses?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, get Padfoot to take you to Gringotts. There are a few other houses, but Godric's Hollow was closest to here. I, well we, wanted to stay close to my parents," he said sadly. "I begged them to go into hiding with us, but they were quite old and set in their ways. So they stayed here, and Voldemort found them. The wards didn't keep him out."

"Sorry," Harry said, hanging his head a bit.

"It's okay, Prongslet, I saw them in the beyond. They're quite content with the lives they had," James said, smiling, though his eyes were a bit shiny with the memory. He shared a look with Sirius, which said 'cheer him up'.

"How about you and me go out and have a snowball fight," Sirius suggested, changing the subject. "No more dreary talk on the Holidays."

Harry nodded enthusiastically; Sirius was great fun in snowball fights. He would change into Padfoot and Harry would be hard-pressed to catch him. Dobby joined the fun and soon his tower of hats came tumbling down.

Soon enough it was time to go back to Hogwarts. When they returned to the castle they heard all about the ball. Ron wound up going stag, since he didn't want to encourage all the girls chasing him. Most of them were Slytherin, which confused and infuriated the diehard Gryffindor.

Cedric went with Cho, and Fleur went with Viktor. It was said that a good time was had by everyone, except Ron, who got into a fight with Hermione, because she wouldn't go with him and went with Dean instead.

A few days after the break, Ron came to Harry again.

"So," the redhead said, blushing with embarrassment. He was still feeling guilty about not trusting the one true friend he had.

"So," Harry echoed, waving to the seat in front of him. "I thought about it and decided that everyone deserves a second chance, but, Ron, if you ever turn you back on me again it will be the last time," he said with great conviction.

Ron nodded quickly and said, "I promise, Harry, mates to the end." He held up his hand in a swearing motion.

They talked for a bit and soothed things over, somewhat. There was still tension in the air that they couldn't seem to get over.

That night Harry dreamed. He was in the snake again, and Voldemort was with him. The two souls seemed to be arguing about what to do now. Nagini wanted to go back to Albania, the Dark Lord wanted to try and find some poor soul to possess. They must have been having this argument since the last time Harry dreamed.

The two Dark creatures battled internally, until the snake lost and hid in the back of its mind. Voldemort crowed in triumph, but couldn't seem to get the body of the snake to move how he wanted it to. Just as he got it to go in the correct direction, a huge horn owl came from the sky and snatched him up. Not knowing how to move as a snake, Voldemort could do little to stop it.

The owl had its foot clamped around the neck, leaving the body limp under it. It flew to a nearby branch and just before Nagini was about to die, Voldemort's main soul fled and Harry was thrown back into his own head.

The dark-haired teen really hoped this was the last time he had to go through this. It was a good thing they had a plan.


	8. There goes Voldemort and a few others

**Chapter 8 There goes Voldemort and a few others**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, darrelldeam and alix33, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

 **Hpbvshpbvs**

A week after the break, Kala, Harry, Hallie and a female vampire were deep in the Forbidden Forest at midnight, in the clearing where the dragons had been.

The stars were bright and the moon was full. The trees cast foreboding shadows on the four there. A sacred circle was created with four candles, some animal bones, runic stones, burning incense and something called an Orb of Thesulah. Kala sat in the middle, while Hallie had the vampire caged outside. Harry was as far back as he could be, but still able to see the ritual.

Kala was chanting the Ritual of Restoration:

 _Este scris, această putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce._

 _Nici mort, nici al fiinţei,_

 _te invoc, spirit al trecerii._

 _Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal._

 _Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui!_

The vampire was fighting for all she was worth, snapping, snarling and trying to get out of the cage. When the last words were spoken, Harry fell to his knees, his scar split open and a black mist burst out. It was joined by a Dark wraith. Both the soul parts were screaming defiance as they descended on the undead woman.

The vampire threw back her head and yelled to the skies in pain. When she stopped thrashing, Hallie gave her a wicked smile. "Hello, Tom," she said.

"What have you done to me, you foul creature," the now ensouled vampire yelled, as she —he? — tried to get loose.

"Why, Tom, I've given you what you've always wanted, honey," the vengeance demon said in a mockingly confused voice. She morphed in to her demon face and said in a haunting tone, "Immortality."

That caused Voldemort to pause, he could use this, if he still had his magic. He felt deep inside and a devious grin came upon his now feminine face. "I can still rule the world," he said in a high pitched voice, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Think again, honey," Hallie said smugly. "I'm going to introduce you to a military group called The Initiative."

"And what can a bunch of Muggle soldiers do to the most feared Dark Lord?" he asked in a smug superior voice, trying once again to break free of the cage, but without a wand he was well and truly trapped.

"They're going to take your dead ass and shove a computer chip up your brain, so that every time you even think of hurting someone, you will get a vicious headache. Why, you can't even order your minions to hurt anyone," the wish demon explained sweetly, a bright smile on her face. Vengeance was good.

"I am a Dark Lord; I can handle a little pain," the vampire hybrid boasted.

"If you say so, honey," Hallie said. "Oh, and that magic of yours won't work against anything living," she finished and then she blinked and knocked him out, causing the female body to slump in the narrow cage.

Harry, who had regained his footing, came over and asked, "Will it really work?" He wasn't sure about setting this hybrid on the world, but Hallie had only done good so far… mostly… well, for him anyway. "Won't magic make it malfunction?"

"You know that curse the Crucio?"

"Yeah, Crouch Jr. told us about it," Harry said, still confused, shuddering at the memory of the spider's pain. He was glad that sadistic man was dead.

"Well this chip is worse. Every time he— well she— so much as thinks about hurting a human she'll collapse in pain so bad she'll wish that someone would stake her. And don't worry, cutie, I'll make sure it's impervious to magic." Hallie winked at the dark-haired teen, and then brightened more and added, "Also I'm going to be sending her to Sunnydale, where a new Vampire Slayer will be living in a few years." She shrugged her shoulders; this would be the final part of punishment of Voldemort: he would either live or die, but he would always be controlled.

"What happened to the vampire?" Kala asked, coming up to the group, "And what about the happiness clause?"

"She's still in there; she's just in the back of her mind now. She'll suffer just as much as old Voldie. The clause only works if someone can feel love, something Voldie can't feel, and probably never will," Hallie explained. It had been her doing that didn't call the soul of the dead female. A little twist of magic and only the Dark Lord's soul came. The vengeance demon gave them a jaunty wave and then winked away with the new ensouled vampire.

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked the young gypsy. This was a new type of magic to him, so he was concerned about if it was powerful enough.

"My people used this ritual once before, about a hundred years ago, on a very deranged vampire called Angelus. He killed our princess and had to be punished," she explained as she gathered up the items from the circle. "He now lives in alleys eating rats."

"If it is such a sacred ritual, why did they allow you to use it on Voldemort?" the confused teen asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, just trying to understand."

"One of our seers saw that your Dark Lord would attempt to sway us over to his side, and then try to kill our clan when we refused. It was an easy decision to make," she explained. They were now walking through the forest, careful not to make much noise.

"Oh, well, that's good then," Harry said honestly grateful. They continued on in silence. "I'll see you around, Kala, and thanks again. Be sure to thank your clan leaders as well." He parted with her at the edge of the forest and threw his Invisibility Cloak on and made his way to his dorm.

A few days after the ritual, as everyone was sitting down to lunch, five wizards in red robes came through the doors. They went to Headmaster Flanagan and whispered to him why they were there. The rotund man just nodded his head sadly and waved them away to do their job. Snape was arrested and to everyone's surprise, he went peacefully.

As the Aurors and Snape got to the door, Snape turned and barked, "Potter, tell your mother I forgive her this. I just hope one day she'll forgive me." And without waiting for an answer he turned and nodded to his escort. They left the Hall, the students were stunned and didn't know whether to cheer or be upset. Harry didn't wait to see. He rushed to the Potions classroom to find out what the man was talking about. His mother's portrait was fuming, cussing and pacing. Her words were indecipherable like she was too upset to think straight.

"Mum, what happened?" Harry asked as he skidded to a halt in front of her. "The Aurors just came and arrested Snape. He said something about forgiving you. Why?"

"That man is the reason you are an orphan. He was the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy," she spat, pacing as much as her frame would allow.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked, confused.

Lily sighed, stood still in front of her bewildered son and explained, "There was a prophecy about the one who could kill the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month died. That was either you or Neville. It was the reason we went into hiding. I would have told you all this had I lived. I don't understand why Dumbledore didn't."

"So Snape is the main reason for my whole life being shite? Can they arrest him for that? I mean, is it illegal?" Harry asked angrily, ignoring the rest of her statement. Dumbledore always kept his cards close to his vest. It was nothing new to the teen.

"No, they can't, but they can arrest him for the years of the emotional abuse that he did to the students of Hogwarts," she answered smugly.

"I thought that you were going to turn him around. He seemed more in control than before." Harry pulled up a stool in front of the picture.

"That was until I found out what happened. I knew he was holding something back." She sighed sadly, they had all been hoping that Severus would come around; his guilt however was eating at him and keeping him the bitter man he turned into. She blamed the Headmaster for making Severus take a vow to protect Harry when he was younger. It only solidified the fact that he failed at protecting his only friend. She was still angry at her childhood friend for turning Dark, but, after all that he had been through she did understand. This bit of news, however, was not easily forgiven. No, Severus needed to be punished and being arrested for child abuse was the only way they could get that done.

"So, why can't he be tried as a Death Eater?" the dark-haired teen asked, bringing the portrait out of her musings.

"He already had a trial and was found innocent. You can't try someone twice for the same crime," Lily explained, none too happy.

"Oh, so how did the Aurors find out about the abuse? I mean, why now? He's been abusing kids for years," Harry wondered out loud. "There had to have been loads of complaints."

"When Sirius found out Severus was the catalyst to our deaths, he told the Ministry about the way he treated you and Neville, and since he was extra abusive to you two, plus, you're the Boy Who Lived— they listened. That and the professors informed them of all the times Dumbledore squashed the reports from before." Lily was beginning to hate the Headmaster for all of his manipulations. If he just kept his crooked nose out of other people's business then life would play out the way it was supposed to.

"Huh, well I hope he gets what he deserves," Harry said furiously. Before he knew about this he actually had hoped the man would change, but now…

"He will, though, it probably won't be too bad. Remember, he did turn spy to try and save us. However, from what he confessed, if it hadn't been my life on the line some other family would have died, and he might have stayed a Death Eater. So it will be touch and go for a while," Lily explained, calming down a little. "There is good news," the portrait added, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Really? What?" the dark-haired teen asked, grasping for anything to lighten the mood.

"I get to roam the castle. Now that Severus is no longer my priority I don't have to stay in this musty classroom. Sirius says he'll bring your dad from the Manor. Then you can take us home during the holidays," the redhead answered, a brilliant smile lit her face. She even demonstrated by moving to the next portrait in the room, a dark picture of some embryo floating in green goo. She shuddered and quickly made her way back to her own frame.

"That's great!" Harry shouted. "I'll get to see you all the time."

"Yup, we're going to stay in the History classroom, except during classes, and then we'll be talking to the other portraits, maybe get some more dirt on Albus."

The two talked until dinner, and when Harry left the room, his mother followed and gave small stories about her time here in the castle.

Harry was sitting down to breakfast the next day when the Quibbler was delivered. The Headline read: **Bartemius Crouch Senior Sentenced to Life in Azkaban.** The article went on to tell how the ex-Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, current Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was found guilty of breaking his son out of prison, replacing him with his polyjuiced dying wife and using the Imperius Curse to keep Jr. restrained for years. The whole plan was because his wife wanted her son out of prison, and to see him one last time before she died. It was her dying wish. The article went on to tell how Sr. was demoted in the first place, also having to do with his Death Eater son.

"Well, that's strange. First the guy does everything he can to get his son sent away, and then he does a complete turnaround to get him out," Harry said after reading the article.

"Not really," Neville disagreed. "He was only fulfilling his wife's dying wish. I think if I loved my wife enough I would have done the same."

"I'm not sure if I can agree with you there, mate. I mean, yeah, loving your wife is all well and good, but this guy was the Head of the DMLE. He knew the price to pay for his actions. That and I think he hated his son. I'm just glad the Weasleys took in Winky; she was their elf, you know? Now that I think about it, that man knew his son cast the Dark Mark that night of the World Cup. I almost got arrested for that. His son used my wand," the dark-haired teen argued. He knew it was because of Crouch Sr. that his godfather was imprisoned and couldn't raise Harry. Served the man right.

Neville just shrugged his shoulder and said, "We'll just have to disagree on this."

It was about then that a commotion was heard at the entrance of the Hall. Ron was screaming at Pansy Parkinson to leave him alone. She was hanging off of his arm and making doe eyes at him. Harry, Neville and most of the Gryffindor table burst into laughter at his predicament.

"You know she asked him to the Ball, right? You should have seen it, Harry, he ran from the Hall so fast you would have thought hellhounds were chasing him," Seamus said between chuckles.

"I thought Parkinson was dating Malfoy?" Harry said confused.

"She was, until she found out how poor he was. Dumped him right here the day after break started. It wasn't a pretty sight. I almost felt sorry for the guy," Neville said with a small shake of his head.

"I'm almost sorry I missed that," Harry beamed. Not that he would change meeting his dad, but still, it would have been quite a sight. "So how long do you think it's going to last?"

"I give it one month," Dean said decisively. "After she can't change his eating habits or she doesn't get presents, she'll back off."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, but then others are going to start chasing him," Neville said then looked at his friend. "I thought he apologized to you?"

Harry rubbed his nose and said, "He did, but we aren't as close as we once were. I don't really understand why he is still being punished."

"Maybe, he isn't quite as sorry as he let on," the sandy-haired boy speculated. "Or it could be that Fleur asked you to the Ball. He tried, you know, she turned him down flat. He might still be jealous about that," he pointed out.

"Maybe," Harry agreed, then shrugged it off; he couldn't control what people felt.

It was about that time that Fleur came and sat next to Harry. "'arry, are we still going to 'ogsmeade zis weekend?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yup, I can't wait," Harry smiled. The other boys gave out wolf whistles and Harry just ignored them.

"Zen I will see you at eleven on Saturday, 'arry," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing more catcalls.

Harry nodded his confirmation with his face beet red. She winked at him and left the table to rejoin her schoolmates.

"Ooh, Harry has a date," Neville sing-songed as he nudged his friend.

"Leave off, will ya? It isn't anything serious, this is just my way of making it up to her for not being here for the Ball," the still blushing teen protested. He felt he was a bit too young to be all that serious about someone as beautiful as Fleur.

The young couple did go to Hogsmeade and had tea at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which made Harry uncomfortable, but Fleur was right at home in such a romantic environment. It was the Veela that decided they would keep in touch until Harry was a bit older and more mature, and then they would see if dating was for them. She would be taking a job at Gringotts, making it easier to meet.

A week later there was another headline in the Quibbler: **The Dementors are Suffering From Unknown Pain Curse.** The article went on to say that their cries could be heard throughout Azkaban, causing the prisoners to scream with them. Now for some reason the Ministry couldn't control them or make them leave Azkaban; it was like they were chained to the island.

"Well, that's weird," Seamus said, grabbing some bacon.

"I know," Harry answered, wondering if this had to do with his torment by their hands last year.

Luna came and sat next to him. "You know, Harry, you shouldn't think about things so hard. The wrackspurts are going to infest you if you keep it up," she said dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, little Luna, I'll stop," the dark-haired teen said, patting her head. And really, even if it was the wish, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Daddy is ever so thankful that you like us," she went on, nodding her head against his shoulder. "He found a way to photograph the nargles just last week. See, there's a picture on the second page." She grabbed the newspaper and showed the picture of an enlarged creature, which looked like a tiny floating worm with fur. The accompanying article went on to tell what they were and how they affected your thinking and to stay away from mistletoe as that is where they bred.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Luna," Harry said, dropping a friendly kiss on the top of her blonde hair. He looked at the photo and shuddered. Those had been floating around his head? He was glad they were gone now.

Severus Snape was found guilty and sentenced to three years in Azkaban, thanks to all of the students whose careers he destroyed testifying against him, even some of the graduated Slytherins who had been let go of their positions because they really didn't know potions. Harry and Neville were questioned, but since they were still in school all they needed to do was give statements on their treatment in class. Dumbledore tried to stand up for him, but because of his own misdeeds at Hogwarts he wasn't listened to. Casting even more doubt on his reputation. After Snape served his time, he disappeared and was never heard from again.

After a year of torment a portal opened and Dementors fled to another dimension that only demons populated. Before they left, many of the Death Eaters and other prisoners either dropped dead or had their minds broken from the mournful cries of the soul suckers. Only the strongest survived. Wormtail was not one of them (thanks to the wish he couldn't transform), neither was Crouch Sr. Snape somehow made it through with little damage. The rest were crazier than ever, especially the Lestranges, who never saw the light of day. The goblins took over guarding the prison, for a large fee.

Now that most of his tormentors were gone from the castle, Harry wondered just how the rest of his wish would play out.

 **Hpbvshpbvs**

 **AN: I took the Ritual off the Buffy wiki; I didn't change it because I have no clue about the Romanian language.**

 **Thank you everyone for you suggested punishments.**


	9. What Happed to the Rest?

**Chapter 9 What Happened to the Rest?**

 **AN: Thanks to my betas, poisonivy9675, darrelldeam and alix33, for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Oops I accidently deleted this chapter, so I'm adding it back on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hphphp**

About a month before that school year ended, Dumbledore lost all his positions when all his manipulations came out, and after his continuous rants that Voldemort wasn't gone (which were true, but no one else knew that) and that Harry had to die. The Wizengamot felt he had finally snapped.

One night he went to his brother's tavern and got very drunk. Aberforth, seeing this as a golden opportunity to get back at him for the death of their younger sister; bound his older brother's magic, stole his wand and kept him as a worker in the pub. Albus was kept out of the eye of the public and made to work cleaning the rooms and kitchen, and tending the goats. He was sequestered in the smallest room of the inn, located behind the always hot kitchen. His beard was removed and his hair cut. All of his fancy robes were banished and he had to wear some of his brother's clothes.

Aberforth made sure to let him know why he was being treated the way he was; his constant putdowns and reminders of his youthful follies took a toll on Albus, making him realize just what he put Harry through. However, it was for the Greater Good, so the old man didn't feel the need to apologize.

Harry wanted to find out for himself just how his old headmaster was being punished, so he took Neville and Fleur to Hogs Head one Hogsmeade weekend. They sat themselves at a table in the back and ordered butterbeer, thinking it was really the only safe drink in the dusty tavern. Harry asked Aberforth to join them for a minute.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore," the dark-haired teen started, "I was wondering how your brother was doing."

"Albus is fine," hedged the younger brother as he stroked his beard. "He is working off an old debt to our family. I make sure he has plenty to eat and that he has a place to sleep."

Harry could see the shiftiness in the man's eyes, and recognized it from the way the Dursleys used to spout the same answer.

"Any idea why Fawkes hasn't come to take him away? I mean, I would think he would want to retire peacefully and not work the rest of his life," Harry asked, it was something that bugged him ever since he heard that Dumbledore was here.

"It is only a rumor that that firebird is Albus' familiar. Fawkes is bound to Hogwarts and the current headmaster," Aberforth explained to the confused teens.

"Zo, ze 'eadmaster is well taken care of?" Fleur asked kindly. She was not privy to the oldest Dumbledore's manipulations. If things worked out for her and Harry then he would tell her everything, but right now they were friends with the option for more later.

"He has a roof over his head, clothes on his back and food to eat. It's more than he deserves after what he did to our family," the bartender spat, then collected himself and gave a wan smile. "I make sure he is cared for. Don't you worry your pretty little head about him," the old man said as he patted her arm. "Besides, it is for the greater good that I look after my deranged brother. Wouldn't want him to cause any more trouble, would we? He's still going on that the Dark Lord lives and that Mr. Potter here has to die; only someone whose mind has snapped would say such bold statements without any proof." With that he shook his head sadly and removed himself from the table and went back behind the bar.

"Do you believe him, Harry," Neville asked, turning towards his friend. He knew that he had been in the running for the prophecy. If Voldemort had come to his house first, his life might have been worse than Harry's if Dumbledore got ahold of him. His Gran worshipped the ground that conniving old man walked on. She would have done anything he asked, even if it was to put Neville in an orphanage, for the Greater Good.

"Oh, I'm sure Dumbledore is being taken care of as much as the Dursleys took care of me." The green-eyed teen nodded. "Don't be too worried about him. He'll live." He was pleased that Dumbledore now knew what it felt like to be cared for by a _loving_ family.

They chatted a bit more and then went back to the castle.

A week later the Quibbler appeared with the headline: **Minister Fudge and Cabinet Found Derelict of Duty.** The article went on to state that because of the woeful neglect of Minister Fudge during Harry's third year, and the trials of the Tri-wizarding Tournament, he and his cabinet—including a certain Ms. Umbridge— were booted out of the Ministry. Every law passed while that man and his coconspirators were in office was being reviewed and many were to be overturned.

Mr. Fudge never regained a station in the elite of the wizarding world and found that no one would listen to a word he said.

The rest of Harry's time at Hogwarts was almost boring for him. No teachers trying to kill him. No beast set on the school that he needed to rescue anyone from. No Dark Lord turning up to try and do him in. Dumbledore was gone so he didn't have the Headmaster trying to tell him where to live. He now lived with Sirius at Potter Manor. He did keep up with gossip though.

Lucius and Narcissa both had to find work at the Ministry, in low ranking jobs. Lucius was given work under Arthur in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He was fired, however, for not taking the job seriously and was reassigned to the Goblin Liaison; because of his attitude his only contact was with Fleur. That position lasted six months. Mr. Malfoy found himself being shuffled from Dept. after Dept., until Bagman took pity on him and gave him a job as a file clerk.

The Malfoy Manor fell into disrepair, and they had to sell all their house elves. Soon Narcissa had to stay home to keep the house from completely falling apart. Lucius tried to sell all his Dark items, only to find they had all disappeared. He put it together that someone made a wish, but he thought it was Ron and resigned to himself that there was little he could do against a vengeance demon. It wasn't until killing curses were hurled at him in the streets that he understood just how far this wish went.

Draco's toys and other expensive items were sold and he was now wearing second hand clothing. The account set up for him was not large— it only covered the basics— and food was a necessity it was bought it first. The Malfoy name never recovered.

Many Dark families found themselves on the tail end of this wish, but since they never did anything directly to Harry and his family, they only got slaps on the wrist, such as losing their positions in the Ministry and their Dark objects disappearing.

Rita Skeeter was demoted to writing the household column. She lost her lawsuit and had to register her Animagus form as well. She was never a top reporter, because the Prophet lost a lot of its readers.

The Quibbler became the number one paper and the Lovegoods became very well off because if it. Many of the animals they claimed to be real were soon found, giving the publication a lot of creditability. Harry made sure they always got his interviews first. He and Luna were fast friends and Harry made sure that the little blonde had more friends in all the Houses. The more people knew of the quirky young lady, the more they understood her. When all those creatures were exposed the students of Hogwarts made sure that Luna was protected from the disbelievers.

Mr. Flanagan stayed on for three more years, and Hogwarts blossomed under his tenure. He was strict with the students, but fair. Bullying was met with suspension and then expulsion. All the taking and giving of House points went through his office; if a teacher was found playing favorites, then he took action. The professors that had shunned Harry soon found themselves worrying about their job.

Sprout retired the year after the Triwizard Tournament when her actions against Harry were discovered and the fact that she herself acted unprofessional and shunned Harry in class and never stopped her House from their vicious gossip during his second and fourth years. Cedric also expressed his great disappointment in his Head of House; after all, he had told her Harry hadn't done anything wrong.

McGonagall had to give up her posts as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor when it was brought to light that she too never stopped the gossip and ostracism, especially of one of her own House. Sirius took the job as Head of Gryffindor for the time he stayed on at Hogwarts. McGonagall kept her teacher's job only because she was the best.

Professor Flitwick was given the Deputy Headmaster title, but had to give up the Head of House for Ravenclaw. When it was found that that House had the worst of the bullies, it was decided that too many positions was a bad thing. Professor Vector took over for Ravenclaw and she was far stricter than Flitwick ever was. Soon enough students that had gotten away with bullying and stealing were suspended and privileges were taken away. Cho, having never been Cedric's girlfriend, lost her spot on the Quidditch team, and her cohorts found themselves on the verge of expulsion. Luna was finally free of torment and had a wonderful time in Hogwarts, thanks to her friend Harry.

One day, during summer break of his fifth year, Harry wondered about the other Marauder. "Hey, Sirius, whatever happened to Professor Lupin?" he asked. He really only just thought of the man. Remus Lupin had promised to keep in touch, but never did.

"Remus? Well, when I asked him about why he didn't contact you during your time at the Dursleys, he couldn't give me a good answer. He kept whining about being a werewolf, so I asked him 'why not during the rest of the month?' His reply was lame, something about orders from Dumbledore," Sirius said with a causal lift of his shoulder.

"Oh, well, I do know that werewolves have it rough. I mean, they can't find work or anything. I heard there was a woman— ummm, Umbitch or something— that was making laws that to hire one was illegal. So maybe you're being a bit hard on him," Harry suggested tentatively. He remembered how tired and worn the Professor had looked all through third year; on the other hand, he also remembered how long it took the man to tell him about his family. The fifteen year old was conflicted, because had it not been for the Professor spending all his time teaching him the Patronus Charm, he would have died that year; however, the man did promise to write him and was never heard from.

"You're a good kid, pup," Sirius said, mussing his godson's hair. "But you have to understand, a wizard can make quite a bit of money in the Muggle world. All someone has to do is open a repair shop and fix something broken with a wave of their wand." He held up his hand to stop the question he knew was coming. "No, it is not breaking the Statute if they don't charm it to do anything and they're not seen. Remus was just too proud to take the startup money," Sirius said with a frown. He and James both offered to fund just such a shop for their friend.

"Okay, I guess. What does Dad think?" Harry asked, looking at the empty portrait on the wall. Ever since they came back to Potter Manor his mum and dad took to disappearing for hours at a time.

"James agreed with me that Moony should have tried harder to find you and at least let you know about them, if he couldn't take you in. Your mum was very upset by this; she said that had the tables been reversed they'd have taken Remus' child in a heartbeat," the grey-eyed man said with a cringe. Lily had quite a voice on her when she was upset. "Besides, I never really forgave him for thinking me guilty, because he never forgave us for thinking him a spy. We had a long talk about it, after I was freed, and decided maybe we weren't such good friends after all."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I know how it feels to lose a childhood friend, what with the way things turned out with mine," Harry said with a bit of remorse. He and Ron were changed by the wish. They were still mates, but not as close as they once were. Ron never could get a hold of his jealousy, and they both felt the brunt of fame, though Cedric took a lot off when he won the tournament. As it was the three famous wizards couldn't go into public without being mobbed.

Harry didn't feel too bad, he had made many friends across the Houses and this would help his political career with so many connections. People like Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Michael Corner. With the encouragement of Headmaster Flanagan study groups were formed and all those who joined benefited.

Viktor and Cedric stayed good friends with the Boy Who Lived. They played seeker games many times during the summer. Cedric, with the help of Viktor and Harry, went on to become quite the professional seeker.

When Harry was sixteen he and Fleur did date for a while, but they parted amicably when Fleur got busy with her job at Gringotts and Harry busy with school. They did keep in touch and went on many dates over the summers; however, they dated other people.

Neville thrived with his parents and got a new wand, since his dad needed his back. Augusta was ridiculed by Frank and Alice for her treatment of their son. Uncle Algie was dismissed from the family and arrested for child abuse and endangerment. Neville married Hannah Abbot and became an Auror for a few years, then went back to his true calling and became the Professor of Herbology.

The Weasleys flourished, yet stayed humble. They used the money from the lawsuit to fix up the Burrow and put the rest aside for future Weasleys. The rooms were better constructed and the stairs were no longer rickety. Though the furniture was newer it was still homey and modest. They got rid of the ghoul in the attic and with Winky around the gnomes were no longer a problem. They did set up a better Quidditch field for the kids and grandkids to play in. Harry and Sirius made sure to visit them during the summer; after all, they did take care of Harry when he needed it.

Ron, after he graduated, married Kala, to the surprise of everyone. They had met when Ron was hiding from the Hogwarts' girls. They had kept in contact and when Ron turned seventeen he moved to Romania to get away from the gold-diggers. He became a chef and was soon well known for his hearty dishes. They had two children, one of each gender, and visited the Burrow often.

The twins did go to the under-17 team for a year and saved enough money to open their shop, which prospered under their management. The boys married Angelina Johnson (Fred) and Alicia Spinnet (George), and had four kids each, much to Molly's delight. They purchased a house not far from the Burrow. It was split down the middle, like a duplex, where there was independent housing on each side. This way they had privacy, but were still near each other.

Ginny was stalked by Colin Creevy for a year. He thought they should bond over what happened in her first year. The youngest Weasley finally understood how Harry felt when she was crushing on him. The two actually became good friends over the years, and Colin made a bit of money taking pictures of all the famous people now in Hogwarts. Ginny went on to a career in Quidditch as a chaser, starting with the under-17 team and finishing with the Holly Harpies. She married a French seeker, and moved out of the country when she was seventeen. They only had one child, a girl, but Ginny was content with her life.

The rest of the Weasleys just lived their lives normally, except Percy. The third oldest Weasley boy was demoted from his position and regulated to file clerk in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. His dreams of making it big in the Ministry died when Fudge was removed. He never made it past file clerk and was bitter about it the rest of his life. Molly did her best to make her son feel better, but the young man blamed Harry for his plight. Had it not been for the articles in the Quibbler, Crouch Jr. would have never been questioned and Percy's boss would not be serving a life time prison sentence, Fudge would not have been kicked out of office and Dumbledore would still be in charge. Oh, the redhead knew it was the work of a wish demon and he fully blamed Harry. He wasn't Head Boy for nothing; unfortunately there was nothing to be done about it as it wasn't against the law.

Katie Bell also joined the under-17 team, and went on to be a great seeker with the Holly Harpies. The other Gryffindor Quidditch players decided they wanted to do other things in their lives. Oliver did join Puddlemere and became a well-known Keeper.

Hermione went on to become a renowned advocate of creatures' rights. Within three years of graduating, as Head Girl, she was the Head of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and she was a strict boss. The bushy-haired woman went through that dept. with a dose of salt and cleaned up every office. Many lost their positions and new people, who actually cared about other sentient beings, were hired. She and Harry were still good friends, they just didn't have time for one another anymore. She never married, though she did adopt one child, a boy. She stayed with the Ministry until she retired at the age of ninety-five. The laws she passed stayed in place for many generations. House elves were never freed, but those that punished them were fined or incarcerated.

Dobby stayed with Harry for many years; he took care of Potter Manor until he passed away at the ripe old age of 100, which was rather old for a house elf.

Sirius lived with Harry until he became of age. After that he left Hogwarts and roamed the world for a while, basking in his freedom. He finally settled down with an American witch. They had two children, both boys, so Harry wasn't named the Black heir, which the young man was thankful for. He didn't need that notoriety.

Harry did hear rumors, years later, about an ensouled female vampire that had to team up with the Slayer, some Buffy girl, and her friends in order to survive and get protection from a couple of vampires named Spike and Drusilla. There was another ensouled vampire that kept trying to kill Voldemort, named Angel, but Buffy wouldn't let him. When Angel became Angelus, Voldemort attempted to join the deranged vampire, but with the chip in his head all he could do was watch from the sidelines. When one of Buffy's friends— an earth witch named Willow— resouled Angelus, the male vampire tried harder to stake Voldemort. However, the Slayer made it very clear that since the female vampire had a soul she was not to be staked. Buffy always did have a blind spot on that subject. Harry laughed his ass off when he learned that Tom had to work with Muggles.

When Harry graduated, with ten NEWT's, he went into politics for a few years and got many laws passed to make all magical humans equal in the eyes of the law. He worked with Hermione on creature rights and they struck up a better relationship between goblins and wizards. Being the Boy Who Lived had its perks. He eventually went into curse-breaking for Gringotts. There he got back together with Fleur and they got married a year later. They had three kids they named after Fleur's side of the family. His parents' portraits lived with them and happily regaled Harry with their childhood, relatives and time at Hogwarts.

And they all lived happily ever after—mostly.

 **Hphphp**

 **AN:** **This turned out to be shorter than I thought it would. The end might seem rushed to you guys, but trust me I read it many, many times to see if I could make it less hurried and rewrote parts of it over and over again. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **Thanks to everyone who suggested punishments and rewards.**

 **Remember it is a challenge, so take it up and write one of your own. Just let Scott the Wanderer know.**

 **Be sure to check my profile, I almost always have a poll going.**


End file.
